Extra Story 2 Earth's appearance
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: A new Sailor Senshi appears...It's a friend or foe...? (this chapter takes place between SP6 and SP7)


**EXTRA****STORY**** 2**

**Η ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΗ ΤΗΣ ΓΗΣ**

Έχοντας περάσει αρκετοί μήνες από την τελευταία περιπέτειά τους, ο Neo και οι φίλες του μπορούσαν να ηρεμήσουν και να ξεκουραστούν πάλι. Αυτό υο διάστημα είχε μεσολαβήσει και η εγκυμοσύνη της Mako που έφερε στον κόσμο τους καρπούς του έρωτά τους. Δύο πανέμορφα παιδιά, ένα αγόρι κι ένα κορίτσι που ήταν ίδιοι οι γονείς τους. Εκτός των άλλων υπήρξε μία ακόμα προσθήκη στην παρέα. Η επιστήθια φίλη του Neo ήταν το νεότερο μέλος της παρέας και μια καλή ευκαιρία για τον ήρωά μας να μιλάει με έναν συμπατριώτη του. Μετά από την πρόσφατη περιπέτειά της ενώθηκαν πιο πολύ οι δυο τους, ο Neo της φερόταν σαν να ήταν η μικρή του αδερφή κι εκείνη το απολάμβανε ιδιαιτέρως για να μην παραλειφθεί το γεγονός ότι έμοιαζε στη Mako απίστευτα...

Τόσα χρόνια είχαν περάσει και ήθελε να την ευχαριστηθεί. Μια μέρα λοιπόν βρέθηκαν στην παραλία που έκανε προπόνηση και κάθισαν να θυμηθούν τα παλιά, ο Neo την είχε πάρει αγκαλιά και δεν είχε σταματήσει να την κοιτάει στα σμαραγδένια μάτια της. Σε κάποια φάση της είπε:

-Το πέρασμα των χρόνων ήταν γενναιόδωρο μαζί σου μάτια μου.

-Τι εννοείς με αυτό; Τον ρώτησε τότε χαμογελώντας.

-Ποτέ δεν ήσουν τόσο όμορφη όσο τώρα...

-Έλα τώρα βρε υπερβάλεις...Του απάντησε με κάποια συστολή.

-Ξέρω τι σου λέω. Ίσως να είναι επειδή έχω χρόνια να σε δω αλλά το πιστεύω.

-Σε ευχαριστώ.

-Όλα αυτά τα χρόνια μου έλειψες πολύ το ξέρεις;

-Κι εσύ μου έλειψες.

-Κι όσο σε βλέπω τόσο μου τη θυμίζεις.

-Με κολακεύεις αλλά θα σου πρότεινα να της λες ότι είναι μοναδική, μην την φέρνεις σε δύσκολη θέση λόγω της ομοιότητάς μας. Του είπε γελώντας τότε.

-Σωστό κι αυτό. Έλα να θυμηθούμε τα παλιά μάτια μου, θυμάσαι όταν ήσουνα μικρούλι πώς σε πρόσεχα;

-Φυσικά και το θυμάμαι. Του απάντησε εκείνη πάντα με το χαμόγελο.

-Από τότε ήσουν ομορφούλι.

-Και πάλι ευχαριστώ. Θυμάσαι πώς γνωριστήκαμε;

-Και βέβαια, ξεχνιέται αυτό; Της είπε εκείνος γελώντας.

-Από μικρή είχα το «ταλέντο» να μπλέκω.

-Και μάλλον κι εγώ είχα το ταλέντο να ξεμπλέκω τον κόσμο.

-Ίσως.

-Όλα αυτά τα χρόνια τι έκανες εσύ μάτια μου;

-Μπορώ να πω πως δεν έμεινα στάσιμη. Έγιναν πολλά όλα αυτά τα χρόνια.

-Δεν έχω να πάω πουθενά.

-Ωραία. Λοιπόν στο γυμνάσιο ξεκίνησα κιθάρα, όταν είχα αρχίσει να μαθαίνω καλά στήσαμε με τις φίλες μου ένα γκρουπ, ακόμα το έχουμε.

-Παίζετε πουθενά;

-Έχουμε πάει πολλές φορές στο School Wave. Αλλά επειδή είμαστε όλες οπαδοί των anime παίζουμε κυρίως σε cosplay party.

-Φαντάζομαι πώς θα είναι. Μπορώ να σε ρωτήσω εγώ τώρα κάτι;

-Σε ακούω.

-Από πολεμικές τέχνες και τέτοια ξέρεις τίποτα;

-Να κάτι που πρέπει να μάθεις. Του απάντησε εκείνη γελώντας.

-Για πες για πες. Της είπε τότε ο Neo έχοντας εξάψει την περιέργειά του.

-Έχω πάει τζούντο και τα τελευταία χρόνια εξασκούμαι στην katana.

-Τι άκουσαν τα αυτιά μου...μαθαίνεις να χειρίζεσαι το θρυλικό ξίφος των σαμουράι;

-Ναι ναι είμαι φανατική με αυτά. Έχω φέρει το δικό μου εδώ μαζί μου, σπίτι το έχω θέλεις να το δεις;

-Αν θέλω λέει...Απάντησε εκείνος και σηκώθηκε αμέσως για να της δώσει το χέρι του να σηκωθεί κι αυτή.

Όταν σηκώθηκαν τελικά και οι δύο κίνησαν για το σπίτι της με τον Neo να της λέει στο δρόμο:  
-Φαντάζομαι πως είδες ότι κι εγώ ξέρω αρκετά καλά τις πολεμικές τέχνες ε;

-Ναι το πρόσεξα.

-Με δίδαξαν οι καλύτεροι, θες να ακούσεις ονόματα;

-Φυσικά.

-Jason Lee Scott και Ryu.

-Σοβαρά; Απίστευτο Του είπε τότε η Ange κατάπληκτη.

-Σοβαρότατα.

-Τότε δεν εκπλήσσομαι που έκανες λιώμα τον Eric.

-Βασικά θα τον εξαφάνιζα έτσι κι αλλιώς.

-Και χωρίς αυτά που έμαθες εννοείς;

-Ναι. Και μόνο το γεγονός ότι σε εξαπάτησε, ότι σε έφερε σε αυτήν την ανεκδιήγητη μορφή ήταν αρκετό για μένα...

-Εδώ φταίω κι εγώ λίγο...Δεν έπρεπε να τον πιστέψω τόσο εύκολα.

-Ίσως έχεις δίκιο μάτια μου αλλά το ξέρεις κι εσύ ότι η καρδιά δε δέχεται εντολές.

-Σίγουρα, όμως μέσα από τόσα εκατομμύρια ανθρώπους στην Ιαπωνία έπεσα στην περίπτωση...Τι να λέμε...

-Είναι να μη σου τύχει...Α εδώ είμαστε φτάσαμε. Ανυπομονώ να μου δείξεις το όπλο σου. Της είπε τότε ο Neo και μπήκανε μέσα.

-Σαν στο σπίτι σου κάθισε κι έρχομαι σε λίγο.

-Εντάξει. Απάντησε αυτός και κάθισε στον καναπέ. Μερικά λεπτά αργότερα η φίλη του ήρθε κρατώντας το σπαθί στο χέρι, του το έδωσε κι αυτός αφού το έβγαλε από τη θήκη του άρχισε να το περιεργάζεται.

-Ωραίο φαίνεται μπορώ να το δοκιμάσω;

-Φυσικά. Του απάντησε κι εκείνος άρχισε τα κόλπα για λίγα λεπτά. Τελειώνοντας το έβαλε ξανά στη θήκη και της το έδωσε.

-Βλέπω ότι το πας πάρα πολύ καλά, με έχεις εντυπωσιάσει.

-Και να σκεφτείς ότι δε μου έμαθε κανείς.

-Αυτό είναι ακόμα πιο τέλειο. Λοιπόν πώς το βρίσκεις;

-Απίθανο όπλο. Της είπε ενώ την ίδια στιγμή σκεφτόταν:

«Θα μπορούσε να έχει κρυμμένες δυνάμεις αυτό το σπαθί...; Πρέπει με κάποιο τρόπο να το διασταυρώσω»

-Συμβαίνει κάτι Neo; Τον ρώτησε τότε η Ange βλέποντας πως άλλαξε ύφος.

-Όχι τίποτα...Τα μαθήματά σου πώς πάνε;

-Πολύ καλά. Με το τζούντο έχω τελειώσει τώρα εξασκούμαι μόνο στην katana αλλά προπονούμαι κάθε μέρα για να μην τα ξεχνάω με κρατάει σε φόρμα.

-Κι εγώ εκπαιδεύομαι σκληρά στην παραλία που συναντηθήκαμε για πρώτη φορά.

-Ναι το κατάλαβα, είναι ωραίο μέρος ήσυχο και κυρίως ακατοίκητο.

-Ε ναι να μη έχουμε θύματα δεν είναι σωστό.

-Σίγουρα.

-Θα ήθελα να δω τα θαυμαστά αποτελέσματα της προπόνησής σου.

Τα λόγια που είπε μόλις τώρα ο Neo θα τα πλήρωνε με ακριβό τίμημα, θα έβλεπε τα αποτελέσματα αλλά όχι με τον τρόπο που θα ήθελε...Και η αιτία βρισκόταν ως συνήθως στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών, εκεί απ' όπου έρχονταν όλες οι απειλές και όλοι όσοι ήθελαν να εξουσιάσουν το σύμπαν. Από εκεί ερχόταν και η νέα απειλή που θα ανακάτευε τους ήρωές μας:

-Βαριέμαι φριχτά! Αυτή η ησυχία με σκοτώνει! Όμως αυτοί οι δύο μου δίνουν μια έξοχη ιδέα! Μια βαθιά φιλία μεταξύ τους θα είναι η καταστροφή τους! Και τι τύχη η μικρή δεν έχει ιδέα για τις δυνάμεις που κατέχει! Ίσως μπορώ να χρησιμοποιήσω αυτήν της την άγνοια προς όφελός μου! Το παιχνίδι μόλις αρχίζει...Σύντομα μικρή Ange θα είσαι υπό τον έλεγχό μου και η κρυμμένη δύναμη της Γης θα ξυπνήσει μέσα σου...Θα γίνεις η Sailor Earth αφού πρώτα αντιμετωπίσεις τους υπηρέτες μου σε ένα τεστ...

Και δε θα αργούσε καθόλου να θέσει το καταχθόνιο σχέδιό της σε κίνηση. Έστειλε 4 δαίμονες να την αντιμετωπίσουν τη στιγμή που επέστρεφε από την εξάσκησή της στο ξίφος, αμέσως μετά την εμφάνισή τους την περικύκλωσαν με άγριες διαθέσεις:

-Εσείς μου λείπατε τώρα...Δεν έχω χρόνο για τις βλακείες σας αλλά αν θέλετε μάχη θα την έχετε! Είπε παίρνοντας θέση επίθεσης.

Ένας δαίμονας ήταν το πρώτο της θύμα, τον άρπαξε και τον πέταξε από την άλλη πλευρά αλλά δέχτηκε μια κλωτσιά στο στομάχι από έναν άλλο. Στη συνέχεια αυτός που την κλώτσησε, της επιτέθηκε πάλι με γροθιά αυτή τη φορά, την πέτυχε την πρώτη φορά, όχι όμως και τη δεύτερη γιατί έσκυψε κι απέφυγε κάνοντάς τον να κολλήσει στον τοίχο, Για τους άλλους δύο τράβηξε το σπαθί της και μετά από δύο κατεβάσματα του χεριού της τα τέρατα εξοντώθηκαν.

Αυτό ήταν το τέλος της μάχης. Δεν ήξερε ωστόσο ότι δύο θεϊκά μάτια την παρακολουθούσαν κι έτριβαν τα χέρια τους από ικανοποίηση:

-Γιατί εγώ...; Αναρωτήθηκε καθώς έσκυβε να πιάσει την τσάντα της και να συνεχίσει το δρόμο της...Όμως ήταν γραφτό να ακολουθήσει ένα διαφορετικό δρόμο σε λίγο...Ο καινούριος εχθρός εμφανίστηκε μπροστά της Αμέσως τώρα:

-Ange! Σε έχω επιλέξει! Της είπε κι αμέσως την πήρε μαζί της στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών. Όλα ήταν έτοιμα πια για το ξύπνημα. Η νεαρή πολεμίστρια βρισκόταν αναίσθητη πάνω σε ένα τραπέζι καλυμμένη σαν μούμια ενώ γύρω από αυτό μικρά καφέ κεριά έκαιγαν, ένα ανατριχιαστικό θέαμα όπως κι αν το δει κάποιος...Κι όταν ο χρόνος τελείωσε:  
-Όλα είναι έτοιμα...Η δύναμή της είναι στα χέρια μου...Σήκω τώρα Sailor Earth!

Εκείνη έσπασε την κάλυψη και σηκώθηκε πάνω για να υποκλιθεί και να πει:

-Πώς μπορώ να σε υπηρετήσω μεγάλη Eris;

-Η αποστολή σου είναι μία και ξεκάθαρη...Κατάστρεψε τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor. Και τώρα ετοιμάσου να λάβεις τις δυνάμεις της Γης και να γίνεις η πολεμίστρια Sailor Earth!

Με το που εμφανίζεται το στυλό της Γης στα χέρια της, καπνός καφέ χρώματος τη μεταμόρφωσε, εν συνεχεία η Eris έκανε πιο σαφείς τις διαταγές της:

-Είσαι έτοιμη για την πρώτη σου αποστολή;

-Είμαι.

-Θέλω να καταστρέψεις αυτόν!

Και της έδειξε τον Neo.

-Όπως διατάζεις! Ο Neo θα πεθάνει σήμερα! Απάντησε τότε η Earth κι εξαφανίστηκε.

Αυτή ήταν η πρώτη φάση. Με τον Neo απασχολημένο σκόπευε να παγιδεύσει τις άλλες πολεμίστριες σε μάχη με σκοπό να τις εξασθενήσει και τελικά να τις καταστρέψει, γι αυτό το λόγο αποφάσισε να προκαλέσει λίγο χάος στην πόλη στέλνοντας μερικά τέρατα να τρομοκρατήσουν τους πάντες κα τα πάντα. Εκείνη την ώρα η ομάδα βρισκόταν στο ναό και πρώτη η Rei αντιλήφθηκε τις σκοτεινές παρουσίες:

-Κορίτσια πρέπει να βιαστούμε, αισθάνομαι όχι μία αλλά πολλές άσχημες αύρες στο κέντρο της πόλης.

-Τότε φύγαμε αλλά δε θα έπρεπε να ειδοποιήσουμε και τον Neo; Πρότεινε η Minako.

-Μπορεί να φροντίσει τον εαυτό του. Εμπρός πάμε μην καθυστερούμε. Είπε τότε κι αμέσως άλλαξαν μορφή για να μεταφερθούν όλες μαζί στο κέντρο της πόλης όπου επικρατούσε πανικός με τους δαίμονες να σκορπίζουν την καταστροφή.

-Επάνω τους παιδιά! Φώναξε τότε η Sailor Moon και ρίχτηκαν όλες στη μάχη, ενεργειακές βολές και όπλα δούλευαν με μεγάλη ταχύτητα εξολοθρεύοντας όλα αυτά τα πλάσματα τα οποία δεν ήταν τόσο ισχυρά αλλά ήταν αρκετά και αρκετές φορές έφερναν σε δύσκολη θέση τις πολεμίστριες λόγω του μεγάλου αριθμού τους. Μέσα στην κόλαση της μάχης η Sailor Dark Moon είπε:

-Πρέπει να επικοινωνήσουμε μαζί του! Μπορεί να βρίσκεται σε κίνδυνο!

-Δεν μπορούμε! Έχει κοπεί η επικοινωνία! Ο εχθρός μας έχει απομονώσει! Της είπε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Τι θα κάνουμε;! Πρέπει να τον βρούμε! Είπε τότε η Sailor Mercury.

-Το ξέρω αλλά με την επαφή να μη λειτουργεί δεν μπορούμε να τον βοηθήσουμε! Είπε τότε πάλι η Sailor Jupiter

Ωστόσο το μεγάλο ερώτημα παρέμενε. Πού ήταν ο Neo...;

Πού βρισκόταν αλήθεια...; Και η απάντηση ήταν το ίδιο απλή με την ερώτηση. Ήταν στην παραλία αλλά οι δαίμονες δεν είχαν επιτεθεί σε αυτόν. Μια ακόμα πιο οδυνηρή έκπληξη τον περίμενε σε λίγο...

Έχοντας εμφανιστεί από το πουθενά η Sailor Earth του επιτέθηκε χωρίς καμία προειδοποίηση από τον αέρα πέφτοντας κάθετα στο έδαφος αλλά ο Neo κατάφερε να ξεφύγει και να πάρει κι αυτός θέση μάχης γιατί δεν ήταν προετοιμασμένος για κάτι τέτοιο εκείνη τη στιγμή. Τότε είπε;

-Τι νομίζεις ότι κάνεις;!  
-Καιρός να τελειώνουμε!

-Ποια είσαι τέλος πάντων;! ΤΙ σημαίνουν όλα αυτά;!

-Ποια είμαι;! Γνωριζόμαστε πολύ καλά...Neo...!

-Πώς;! Δεν μπορεί! Γιατί το κάνεις αυτό Ange;!

-Γιατί τώρα ξέρω την αλήθεια! Τα μάτια μου άνοιξαν και είδα το αληθινό φως! Του είπε και του επιτέθηκε ξανά με λύσα προσπαθώντας να τον χτυπήσει με δυνατές γροθιές αλλά ο Neo τις απωθούσε και μετά απώθησε και την ίδια με ανάποδο ψαλίδι κερδίζοντας λίγο χρόνο, Έχοντας αποτύχει με αυτόν τον τρόπο δοκίμασε διαδοχικές ενεργειακές βολές που περιείχαν και φωτιά, ο Neo με το ζόρι κατάφερε να ξεφύγει γιατί έρχονταν πολύ γρήγορα η μία πίσω από την άλλη και στο τέλος έδιωξε την τελευταία πάνω σε κάτι βράχους αλλά η μάχη δεν είχε τελειώσει ούτε για αστείο, η Sailor Earth απογειώθηκε μιας και είχε την ιδιότητα να πετάει και άρχισε σταδιακά να μεγαλώνει την ενέργειά της.

«Δεν το πιστεύω...Η δύναμή της αυξάνει συνέχεια...» Έλεγε ο Neo στον εαυτό του καθώς παρακολουθούσε κατάπληκτος ότι συνέβαινε χωρίς να μπορεί να βρει μια λογική εξήγηση για όλα αυτά...Όταν έφτασε η Earth στο επίπεδο που επιθυμούσε, ήταν έτοιμη για το δεύτερο γύρο:  
-Πέθανε Neo...Ήταν τα μόνα λόγια που είπε πριν του επιτεθεί ξανά από τον αέρα με ορμή, ο Neo έβλεπε ότι είχε μειονέκτημα σε αυτή τη μάχη και φαινόταν ότι δυσκολεύεται ειδικά όταν από ψηλά του ήρθε μια σκοτεινή μπάλα η οποία μάλιστα έσπασε σε μικρότερες όταν τον πλησίασε αρκετά, ευτυχώς γι αυτόν κατάφερε να ξεφύγει κι όσες μάλες τον χτύπησαν δεν του έκαναν σοβαρή ζημιά αλλά ήταν εμφανές πως δε θα άντεχε για πολύ έτσι.

Παρόλα αυτά η μονομαχία δε θα τελείωνε, μπορεί η Γη να αύξησε κι άλλο τη δύναμή της αφήνοντας μια κραυγή αλλά μια φωνή τής έκοψε τη φόρα:

-Εντάξει Earth αρκετά για σήμερα! Γύρισε στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών!

-Πολύ καλά! Ήσουν τυχερός αυτή τη φορά Neo! Αλλά εμείς θα τα ξαναπούμε σύντομα. Του είπε τότε και χάθηκε από τα μάτια του. Όσο γι αυτόν φρόντισε να βρει τα κορίτσια να τους πει τι είχε συμβεί.

Όταν τις βρήκε τελικά εκείνες είχαν τελειώσει με τους δαίμονες και βλέποντάς τον ανάσαναν με ανακούφιση. Η Mako τον ρώτησε;

-Πού ήσουν Neo; Σου επιτέθηκαν κι εσένα; Είσαι καλά;

-Έτσι και σας πω ποιος μου επιτέθηκε δε θα το πιστεύετε...

-Ποιος; Μη μας κρατάς άλλο σε αγωνία. Τον πρότρεψε τότε η Sailor Moon.

-Ο αντίπαλός μας αυτή τη φορά είναι μια Πολεμίστρια Sailor...

-Τι;! Είπαν όλες μαζί μένοντας με το στόμα ανοιχτό.

-Κορίτσια δεν αστειεύομαι...

-Μα πώς μπορεί να γίνεται αυτό; Θα έπρεπε να μάχεται μαζί μας όχι εναντίον μας. Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon.

-Αυτό λέω κι εγώ αλλά το χειρότερο δεν είναι αυτό.

-Τι μπορεί να είναι χειρότερο απ' αυτό; Τον ρώτησε τότε η Sailor Mercury.

-Ο καινούριος μας αντίπαλος είναι η καλύτερή μου φίλη... Τους είπε τότε με κάπως σπασμένη φωνή. Δεν μπορούσε ακόμα να το πιστέψει...

Μερικές μέρες μετά και τίποτα δεν είχε αλλάξει...Μια βόμβα μεγατόνων είχε σκάσει στις τάξεις τις ομάδας και όπως ήταν αναμενόμενο ο Neo είχε φορτωθεί το μεγαλύτερο βάρος...Ήταν ακόμα μία πρόκληση για εκείνον, μετά τις αναμετρήσεις του με τη σύζυγό του, τώρα καλούταν να αντιμετωπίσει την καλύτερη φίλη του. Αυτό το θέμα ήταν μόνιμη συζήτηση του ζευγαριού όλες αυτές τις μέρες:

-Ώστε έτσι λοιπόν...Καινούρια Πολεμίστρια Sailor...Δε γίνεται να μην είναι μαζί μας. Κάτι παίζει από πίσω κάτι έχει γίνει.

-Αυτό είναι το λιγότερο. Ξέχασες ποια είναι; Της είπε τότε ο Neo.

-Η κολλητή σου...

-Αλήθεια σου λέω θα μου στρίψει! Έτσι και πιάσω στα χέρια μου αυτόν που της το έκανε...! Είπε τότε ο Neo νευριασμένα χτυπώντας το χέρι του στο γραφείο του.

-Ηρέμησε. Ξέρω ότι δεν μπορείς να πολεμήσεις εναντίον της αλλά μπορούμε μέσω εκείνης να μάθουμε ποιος είναι πίσω από αυτή τη συμπεριφορά.

-Θα τα μάθουμε όλα όταν έρθει η ώρα...Εσείς έχετε ακούσιε τίποτα για την Sailor Earth; Η Luna δεν έχει αναφέρει ποτέ για πολεμίστρια με τέτοιο όνομα...Μπορούμε όμως να το ψάξουμε, μην ξεχνάς πως δε γνωρίζαμε ούτε για τον Πλούτωνα ούτε για τον Κρόνο και φυσικά ούτε για τον Ουρανό και τον Ποσειδώνα. Αφού είναι της Γης αυτό σημαίνει στους εσωτερικούς πλανήτες του ηλιακού μας συστήματος.

Από την άλλη πλευρά η Eris είχε προβεί στη δεύτερη φάση του σχεδίου της. Τώρα θα έδινε στην ακόλουθό της το μοχθηρό Ξίφος της Γης. Με αυτό θα μπορούσε να την κρατά υπό τον έλεγχό της για πάντα κι αιώνια...μέχρι κάποιος να το καταστρέψει...Ωστόσο το πρόβλημα ήταν ότι κανείς από την ομάδα δεν το γνωρίζει κι έτσι τα πράγματα θα περιπλέκονταν ακόμα περισσότερο. Προς στιγμήν τη διέταξε να παραμείνει στη γη μέχρι νεοτέρας διαταγής.

Την τρίτη μέρα λοιπόν η Eris αποφάσισε να βάλει σε δράσει το δεύτερο μέρος του σχεδίου της. Γι αυτό κάλεσε την Ange για να της μιλήσει:

-Με κάλεσες. Είμαι στην υπηρεσία σου. Ώρα να συντρίψουμε τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor;

-Υπομονή. Πρώτα θα δοκιμαστείς με μια πρόκληση χρησιμοποιώντας τη δική σου δύναμη μόνο κι όχι όπλα. Αν τα καταφέρεις να νικήσεις το πιο δυνατό μου πλάσμα θα λάβεις το Ξίφος της Γης...

Και λέγοντας αυτά εμφάνισε μπροστά της το πιο δυνατό τέρας που διέθετε και η μάχη δεν άργησε να ξεκινήσει με την Ange να μεταμορφώνεται.

Η μονομαχία ξεκίνησε με το δαίμονα να κάνει την πρώτη κίνηση πετώντας και μετά κατεβαίνοντας κάθετα στο έδαφος αλλά η επίθεσή του ήταν απελπιστικά άστοχη μιας και η Γη πέταξε και απέφυγε πολύ εύκολα, έπειτα είπε:  
-Εσύ είσαι ο πιο δυνατός της υπηρέτης; Πολύ αστείο Ούτε που κουνήθηκα και δεν μπόρεσες να με χτυπήσεις. Οι μέρες σου ή μάλλον οι ώρες σου είναι μετρημένες...

-Πώς τολμάς να με προσβάλεις;! Θα το πληρώσεις με την ίδια σου τη ζωή! Απάντησε τότε ο δαίμονας γεμάτος οργή.

-Ίσως αλλά όχι σήμερα. Του είπε τότε η Sailor Earth κι άρχισε να με αλώνει τη δύναμή της.

-Είναι αδύνατον! Το επίπεδό σου έχει ξεπεράσει το δικό μου!  
-Ηλίθιε! Δεν ξέρεις ότι μπορείς να ανεβοκατεβάζεις τη δύναμή σου όποτε το θελήσεις;! Είναι το πρώτο βασικό κόλπο στη μάχη! Όμως δεν παραξενεύομαι από την άλλη! Μόλις είδες έναν πιο δυνατό από σένα έδειξες τον αληθινό σου εαυτό! Η δειλία σου με αρρωσταίνει γι αυτό θα πεθάνεις! Του είπε και τον πλησίασε.

-Θρασύτατο μικρό σκουλήκι! Κανείς δε μου μιλάει έτσι! Φώναξε τότε το τέρας και της επιτέθηκε με ότι είχε. Αρχικά με ένα μπαράζ από σκοτεινές σφαίρες και για τελείωμα την πιο μεγάλη ενεργειακή βολή που είχε σηκώνοντας ένα προπέτασμα καπνού καθώς εκείνος γελούσε λέγοντας:

-Σε προειδοποίησα ανόητη! Δε έπρεπε να με προσβάλεις έτσι!

-Αλήθεια...;! Του είπε τότε εκείνη καθώς εδώ και ώρα είχε αποφύγει την επίθεση και ήτνα πίσω του με τα χέρια σταυρωμένα, έπειτα συνέχισε:

-Με υποτίμησες κι αυτό ήταν το πρώτο και το τελευταίο σου λάθος, τι απέγινε όλη αυτή η αυτοπεποίθηση που είχες μέχρι τώρα; Φαίνεται πως δε δουλεύει τώρα πια έτσι;

Τρομοκρατημένος ο δαίμονας με αυτήν την απρόσμενη εξέλιξη πέταξε θέλοντας να φύγει για να σωθεί αλλά η Γη τον ήρε από πίσω και τον έφτασε χωρίς ιδιαίτερη δυσκολία και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό έσφιξε τη δεξιά γροθιά της και χάρη στο καφέ γάντι που φορούσε πάνω από το λευκό, του τρύπησε το στομάχι με μια μπουνιά απίστευτης δύναμης. Δεν τελείωσε όμως εκεί, βλέποντάς τον να αιωρείται στον ουρανό τον αποτελείωσε με την επίθεση λίπανση. Η γη άνοιξε και το ρήγμα κατάπιε το δαίμονα καταστρέφοντάς τον μια για πάντα.

-Θα σε δω στην κόλαση...Είπε τότε όταν η μάχη τελείωσε. Η Eris που παρακολουθούσε ήταν πολύ ευχαριστημένη και της είπε:

-Συγχαρητήρια Sailor Earth...Κέρδισες με την αξία σου το Ξίφος της Γης. Της είπε και το όπλο εμφανίστηκε στο χέρι της, εκείνη το έσφιξε και είπε γελώντας μοχθηρά:

-Η ώρα σας έφτασε Πολεμίστριες Sailor...! Κι εσύ Neo θα είσαι ο πρώτος...!

Μετά από τη μονομαχία του ο Neo σκεφτόταν σοβαρά να προσθέσει άλλη μια ικανότητα στο ενεργητικό του, την ικανότητα της πτήσης, έχοντας δει ότι έχει σαφές μειονέκτημα που ευτυχώς δεν του κόστισε, αποφάσισε να κάνει πράξη τη σκέψη του.

Έτσι λοιπόν αυτό το μεσοδιάστημα το αφιέρωσε στην εξάσκηση για το πώς να πετάει, η τεχνική που θα χρησιμοποιούσε θα βασιζόταν στη διαχείριση της εσωτερικής του δύναμης, το επονομαζόμενο ki. Έχοντας αποκτήσει τεράστια εμπειρία από την εκπαίδευση κοντά στον Ryu θα ήταν παιχνιδάκι γι αυτόν να μάθει να πετάει. Πέρασε αρκετές ώρες διαλογισμού και απόλυτης συγκέντρωσης στην παραλία κι έτσι το τελικό αποτέλεσμα ήταν εντυπωσιακό. Όταν τελειοποίησε την πτήση του, αναλώθηκε στη συνέχεια στη σωστή χρησιμοποίησή της σε συνδυασμό με τηλεμεταφορά κατά τη διάρκεια της μάχης, οδηγός του ήταν πάντα η εμπειρία του σε όλα αυτά και το κίνητρό του να επαναφέρει την επιστήθια φίλη του πίσω στο δρόμο του καλού

Όταν ολοκλήρωσε τη δική του εκπαίδευση, πήγε και βρήκε και τη Sailor Moon και της πρότεινε να της δείξει αυτή τη νέα τεχνική, εκείνη δέχτηκε κι έτσι εξασκούνταν μαζί τώρα στον πέταγμα. Στο τέλος τα κατάφερε κι εκείνη να πετάει κι εκτός αυτού να μάχεται στον αέρα με τον ίδιο τρόπο όπως και ο Neo.

Από την άλλη η Sailor Earth Φαινόταν αποφασισμένη να τελειώσει την αποστολή της όσο πιο γρήγορα γινόταν με τον Neo να είναι ο πρώτος στη λίστα της. Χωρίς λοιπόν να χάσει χρόνο προχώρησε την επόμενη κιόλας μέρα στην εφαρμογή του σχεδίου της, στο μεταξύ η Eris χρησιμοποιώντας τη θεϊκή της δύναμη κατάφερε να μπλοκάρει τη σκοτεινή του δύναμη ώστε να μην είναι σε θέση να τη χρησιμοποιήσει κι έτσι να είναι πιο ευάλωτος όταν θα σταλεί στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών...

Κάτι το οποίο γνώριζε η Γη και παραφύλάγε να τον πετύχει μόνο του ώστε να ενεργήσει. Και τα κατάφερε, βλέποντάς τον να επιστρέφει από την προπόνησή του, έστειλε μια σκοτεινή σφαίρα καταπάνω του η οποία τον εξαφάνισε μεταφέροντάς τον στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών.

Εκείνος αρχικά δεν κατάλαβε τι έγινε μόλις τώρα και κοίταξε δεξιά αριστερά παραξενεμένος, όταν τελικά κατάλαβε τα έχασε και είπε στον εαυτό του:

-Μα τι στο...Πώς βρέθηκα εδώ...;

-Εγώ σε έφερα...! Ακούστηκε τότε μια φωνή πίσω του και μέσα από τις Σκιές εμφανίστηκε η φίλη του, τότε ο Neo θέλησε να πάρει την καρφίτσα του για να μεταμορφωθεί αλλά είδε με τρόμο ότι έλειπε. Τότε η Earth του είπε:

-Αυτό εδώ ψάχνεις; Και του την έδειξε.

-Όχι δε γίνεται!

-Κι όμως γίνεται! Θα με αντιμετωπίσεις ολομόναχος αλλά ακόμα κι αν με νικήσεις δεν υπάρχει σωτηρία για σένα! Παρ' το απόφαση Neo είσαι παγιδευμένος!

-Δεν το νομίζω! Θα σε αντιμετωπίσω χωρίς μεταμόρφωση! Όσο για το αν είμαι παγιδευμένος μάλλον σου διαφεύγει ότι έχω κι εγώ σκοτεινή δύναμη!

-Δε μου διαφεύγει καθόλου! Απλά τώρα δεν μπορείς να τη χρησιμοποιήσεις.

-Τι είπες;!

-Αυτό που άκουσες! Είσαι καταδικασμένος! Γι αυτό κάνε τα πράγματα πιο εύκολα για σένα και παραδόσου!  
-Ποτέ! Είπε τότε ο Neo αποφασιστικά και πήρε θέση μάχης, το ίδιο και η αντίπαλός του.

-Λοιπόν εμείς έχουμε αφήσει μια δουλειά στη μέση...

Τότε ο Neo επιτέθηκε πρώτος με την Earth να αποφεύγει τα χτυπήματα του και να δοκιμάζει μια κλωτσιά χωρίς επιτυχία μιας και ο Neo πήδηξε από πάνω της αλλά εκείνη τον ακολούθησε στον αέρα και πέρασε στην επίθεση, δεν πρόσεξε όμως και σε κάποια στιγμή ο Neo την άρπαξε από το πόδι κι αφού τη στριφογύρισε 3 φορές την πέταξε προς το έδαφος ευτυχώς βέβαια για εκείνη βρήκε έγκαιρα την ισορροπία της προτού σκάσει κάτω και πέταξε ξανά, ο Neo έκανε πίσω για να κερδίσει χώρο αλλά η Γη τον ακλούθησε, όταν κέρδισε τα μέτρα που ήθελε επιτέθηκε την ίδια στιγμή με την αντίπαλό του για να συγκρουστούν στον αέρα και να προσγειωθούν στο έδαφος.

Μετά από μερικές ανάσες όρμησαν και πάλι αλλά τώρα η Earth είχε το πάνω χέρι γιατί σε ανύποπτο χρόνο τον έπιασε από το κεφάλι και τον χτύπησε στο σαγόνι με το δεξί γόνατο και μετά με δεξιά γροθιά στο στομάχι την οποία ο Neo ένιωσε για τα καλά αφού φορούσε πάλι εκείνο το καφέ γάντι στο δεξί της χέρι, η τελευταία κίνηση είχε σαν αποτέλεσμα να τον σωριάσει κάτω για αρκετή ώρα...

Βλέποντας ότι τον είχε στριμώξει η Γη απογειώθηκε κι ετοιμάστηκε να τον αποτελειώσει με μια μεγάλη μπάλα φωτιάς και ανέμου την οποία δημιούργησε στο χέρι της όσο για τον Neo με το ζόρι είχε καταφέρει να σηκωθεί και μάλιστα τη στιγμή που η σφαίρα είχε πλησιάσει σε απειλητικό σημείο ώστε να τον εξαφανίσει. Φαινομενικά είχε βρει το στόχο της αλλά και πάλι τίποτα δεν φαινόταν να είχε κριθεί. Η μάχη μόλις είχε αρχίσει...

Καθώς αυτοί οι δύο αγωνίζονταν, η ομάδα των πολεμιστριών βρισκόταν σε αγωνία. Η εξαφάνισή τους ήταν κάτι που δεν τις άφηνε να μείνουν ήσυχες ούτε γα μια στιγμή.

-Ο Neo λείπει πολλή ώρα τώρα...Δεν μπορώ ούτε να επικοινωνήσω μαζί του. Ξεκίνησε την κουβέντα η Mako.

-Και η Ange έχει εξαφανιστεί. Λέτε να είναι κάπου και να πολεμάνε; Ανησυχώ...Είπε και η Usagi.

-Ναι αλλά πού; Δεν μπορούμε ούτε να τους νιώσουμε. Μπήκε στη μέση η Rei.

-Προτείνω να χωριστούμε και να ξαναδώσουμε ραντεβού σε μία ώρα. Πρότεινε τότε η Amy σε μία προσπάθεια η οποία έγινε δεκτή και όλες τους πήραν διαφορετικές κατευθύνσεις προς ανεύρεση των δύο μαχητών.

Την ίδια στιγμή στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών η μάχη συνεχιζόταν με την Ange να λέει:

-Ήμουν σίγουρη ότι θα κατάφερνες να ξεφύγεις...

-Μη με υποτιμάς τόσο πολύ φιλενάδα...Έχω πολλά κόλπα στο μανίκι μου και η τηλεμεταφορά είναι ένα από αυτά...

-Ναι ξέρω. Είναι από τις αγαπημένες μου τεχνικές. Του είπε και αστραπιαία τηλεμετεφέρθηκε πίσω του και τον χτύπησε στο μάγουλο με γροθιά. Και μια κλωτσιά στην πλάτη του είχε επιτυχία αλλά την Τρίτη φορά δεν τα κατάφερε γιατί και ο Neo χρησιμοποίησε το ίδιο κόλπο και γλίτωσε, στη συνέχεια δοκίμασε εκείνος να κλωτσήσει αλλά απέτυχε, μετά από μερικές αποτυχημένες προσπάθειες να χτυπήσουν ο ένας τον άλλο, οι γροθιές τους συγκρούστηκαν στον αέρα.

Η τηλεμεταφορά έδινε κι έπαιρνε στις επόμενες κινήσεις αλλά στο τέλος η Γη στάθηκε πιο τυχερή πιάνοντάς τον από το πόδι και πετώντας τον από ψηλά πάνω σε κάτι βράχους τους οποίους έκανε κομμάτια αλλά ο Neo κατάφερε να πετάξει και πάλι με την Earth να τον ακολουθεί και να του καταφέρνει ένα συντριπτικό χτύπημα στο στομάχι με το γόνατο ή έτσι νόμιζε γιατί κατάφερε την ύστατη στιγμή να πιάσει το χτύπημα και με την ενέργεια που συγκέντρωνε να μεταμορφωθεί σε Full Power Neo με τη Γη να κάνει λίγο πίσω και να κοιτάζονται στα μάτια όπως αιωρούνταν στον αέρα:  
-Τελικά αποφάσισες να βάλεις τα δυνατά σου...Είναι τελικό λοιπόν. Σε αυτή τη μορφή θα σε σκοτώσω...Του είπε τότε βλέποντας τη μεταμόρφωση.

Αυτός δεν απάτησε κι επιτέθηκε χωρίς χρονοτριβές με την Earth να κάνει πίσω στα χτυπήματά του, σε κάποια φάση όμως αντεπιτέθηκε και με μια ριπή τον πέταξε πάνω στους βράχους για να βγει από την άλλη μεριά, αλλά σηκώθηκε γρήγορα και είπε:  
-Ας τελειώνουμε!

Κι έχοντας το κορμί του σε οριζόντια θέση κινήθηκε με μεγάλη ταχύτητα στον αέρα εναντίον της, εκείνη έβαλε τα χέρια μπροστά αλλά δεν ήταν αρκετό καθώς ο Neo είχε απίστευτη ταχύτητα και τη χτύπησε με τον αγκώνα στο στομάχι κάνοντάς της σοβαρή ζημιά σωριάζοντάς την κάτω.

Όταν τελείωσε η επίθεση, στάθηκε και περίμενε να δει τι θα συνέβαινε. Κι αυτό που συνέβη ήταν κάτι πρωτόγνωρο, δεν το είχε ξαναδεί αλλά το περίμενε σε γενικές γραμμές. Τι είδε όμως...; Πολύ απλά η Sailor Earth είχε τη μοναδική ικανότητα να θεραπεύεται χρησιμοποιώντας μια μικρή ποσότητα της ενέργειάς της έτσι το χτύπημα του Neo μπορεί να ήταν απίστευτο αλλά θεραπεύτηκε σχεδόν αμέσως. Πράγμα που δεν άφησε ασχολίαστο:  
-Έπρεπε να το περιμένω...

-Αυτό σίγουρα θα ήταν έκπληξη για σένα.

-Είναι πρωτόγνωρο αλλά σε γενικές γραμμές το περίμενα.

-Πώς αυτό;

-Οι εμπειρία τόσων χρόνων με δίδαξε να μην εκπλήσσομαι με τίποτα, ειδικά όταν δεν ξέρω τις δυνάμεις του αντιπάλου μου. Εξάλλου η γη έχει τη δυνατότητα να γιατρεύει τις πληγές της.

-Οπότε ξέρεις τι σημαίνει αυτό...Δεν μπορείς να με νικήσεις.

-Ίσως. Όμως εγώ θα προσπαθήσω περισσότερο...

-Όπως το βλέπει κανείς...Του είπε τότε και κινούμενη γρήγορα τον χτύπησε με το δεξί χέρι στο στομάχι κι έτσι όπως ήταν στον αέρα τον άρπαξε από τη μέση και τον πέταξε μπροστά της με βιαιότητα αλλά σηκώθηκε γρήγορα κι εκτόξευσε μια βολή κόκκινης αστραπής στην αντίπαλό του, δεν την πέτυχε ωστόσο κι αυτή δοκίμασε με τη σειρά της διαδοχικές μπάλες φωτιάς καθώς ο Neo ορμούσε καταπάνω της αλλά όχι μόνο δεν κατάφερε να πλησιάσει πολύ, αλλά εκείνη άπλωσε το χέρι και τον έπιασε από το λαιμό σηκώνοντάς τον ψηλά καθιστώντας τον ανίκανο να κάνει το οτιδήποτε:

-Και τώρα η στιγμή που περίμενα τόσο πολύ...Του είπε καθώς τον έσφιγγε όλο και πιο πολύ με κίνδυνο να τον πνίξει οπωσδήποτε. Όταν σιγουρεύτηκε πως ήταν κοντά τον πέταξε κάτω και στάθηκε από πάνω του εμφανίζοντας το σπαθί της γης.

-Κοίτα που σε έφερε η υπερβολική αυτοπεποίθηση...Του έλεγα καθώς έπαιζε με το ξίφος πάνω από το κεφάλι του ενώ αυτός βρισκόταν ακόμα κάτω εξασθενημένος. Θα μπορούσε να είναι το τέλος του...;

-Neo...Πες αντίο...Είπε τελικά και κατέβασε με δύναμη το ξίφος για να δώσει το τελικό χτύπημα

Όμως τίποτα δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα...Ειδικά όταν κάποιος μάχεται με τον Neo...με όση δύναμη είχε κατάφερε κι έπιασε τη λεπίδα με γυμνά χέρια προτού του τρυπήσει το στήθος με τους μορφασμούς να φαίνονται ολοκάθαρα στο πρόσωπό του,

-Πώς;! Τι κάνεις ηλίθιε;! Μην εξαντλείς την υπομονή μου! Του είπε τότε εκείνη όταν συνήλθε από το αρχικό σοκ.

Μετά στον ίδιο ρυθμό της απέσπασε το ξίφος και τέλος έβαλε το σώμα του σε όρθια θέση για να την πετάξει από την άλλη πλευρά βάζοντας τα πόδια του στο κεφάλι της. Όμως τα χέρια του είχαν ματώσει και δεν μπορούσε να συνεχίσει γι αυτό φρόντισε να κρυφτεί μέσα στις σκιές περιμένοντας την κατάλληλη στιγμή. Όσο για την Earth είχε γίνει έξω φρενών και στην προσπάθειά της να τον βρει άρχισε να καρφώνει το σπαθί της στο έδαφος επανειλημμένα λέγοντας:

-Να σε πάρει...! Αρχίζεις να με εκνευρίζεις Neo! Πού είσαι;! Δεν μπορείς να κρύβεσαι για πάντα! Απλά καθυστερείς το αναπόφευκτο! Βγες έξω! Παραδόσου! Και ίσως σε λυπηθώ!

Καθώς τα έλεγε αυτά κάρφωσε ξανά το ξίφος κι ευτυχώς για καλή του τύχη ο Neo έγειρε λίγο το κεφάλι του και γλίτωσε πολύ φτηνά. Ωστόσο ήξερε κι ο ίδιος ότι την επόμενη φορά ίσως να μην ήταν τόσο τυχερός κι έτσι αποφάσισε να κάνει τη μεγάλη του κίνηση γνωρίζοντας πολύ καλά τη διάσταση στην οποία βρισκόταν...

Έτσι λοιπόν εμφανιζόμενος από το πουθενά μέσα από τις σκιές, κατάφερε ένα αρκετά δυνατό Shoryuken στην αντίπαλό του χτυπώντας την στο σαγόνι και ταυτόχρονα αποσπώντας την καρφίτσα του από πάνω της μετά από μια σύντομη πτήση προσγειώθηκε στα χέρια του και τότε της είπε:

-Φαίνεται ότι στην έφερα...Δεν με ξέρεις καθόλου κι ας είμαστε φίλοι.

-Κουράστηκα να μου ξεφεύγεις συνέχεια!

-Αφού κουράστηκες γιατί δεν πας να ξαπλώσεις; Είπε τότε ο Neo κι εξαφάνισε την καρφίτσα από το χέρι του.

-Τι κάνεις τώρα;! Είσαι πολύ πιο ανόητος απ' ότι πίστευα! Τώρα δεν έχεις ελπίδα εναντίον μου! Θα πεθάνεις εδώ!  
-Θα το ήθελες αλλά η πραγματική μάχη μόλις αρχίσει. Όσο για την καρφίτσα μου, θα καταλάβεις σύντομα αυτήν την κίνηση. Όμως για την ώρα θα σου δείξω τι σημαίνει αληθινή δύναμη!

Αυτά είπε ο Neo κι άφησε μια κραυγή να συνταράξει ολόκληρη τη διάσταση, οι μύες του φούσκωσαν λίγο και η κόκκινη λάμψη τον κάλυψε ξανά. Είχε μεταμορφωθεί εκ νέου σε Full Power Neo...

Στο μεταξύ στη γη οι προσπάθειες των κοριτσιών δεν απέδωσαν καρπούς και συναντήθηκαν στο κέντρο της πόλης μετά από μία ώρα όπως είχαν συμφωνήσει:

-Βρήκατε τίποτα; Ξεκίνησε η Minako.

-Όχι τίποτα...Απάντησε η Mako αναστενάζοντας.

-Έχω ένα άσχημο προαίσθημα...Είπε τότε η Rei.

-Τι σκέφτεσαι; Τη ρώτησε η Kurai.

-Για να μην μπορούμε να τον νιώσουμε υποψιάζομαι ότι δε βρίσκεται στη γη.

-Δηλαδή εννοείς ότι μπορεί να βρίσκεται σε άλλη διάσταση; Μπήκε τότε στη μέση η Usagi με τρόμο.

-Αυτό φοβάμαι...

-Πού όμως...

-Η απάντηση είναι προφανής κορίτσια...Στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών και οι σκοτεινές του δυνάμεις πιθανόν να έχουν μπλοκαριστεί...Έδωσε τη λύση η Amy.

-Και πώς θα τον φέρουμε πίσω; Εμείς δεν έχουμε τέτοια δύναμη. Αναρωτήθηκε η Mako.

Εκείνη ακριβώς τη στιγμή η καρφίτσα του έπεσε στα χέρια της. Τότε είπε πει:  
-Δείτε! Είναι η καρφίτσα του...

-Αυτό μου δίνει μια ιδέα! Είπε τότε η Kurai. Αν συγκεντρώσουμε την ενέργειά μας πάνω της, ίσως καταφέρουμε να ανοίξουμε μια δίοδο ώστε να μπορέσει να δραπετεύσει.

-Δεν έχουμε να χάσουμε τίποτα. Ας δοκιμάσουμε. Είπε τότε και η Minako και όλες τους άρχισαν να συγκεντρώνονται ώστε να διοχετεύσουν όση περισσότερη ενέργεια γινόταν. Αυτή η διαδικασία όμως θα κρατούσε κάμποση ώρα κι ο Neo έπρεπε να αντέξει...

Γυρίζοντας και πάλι στις σκιές ο δεύτερος γύρος της μάχης των δύο φίλων δε θα αργούσε να ξεκινήσει με τον Neo να επιτίθεται πρώτος διανύοντας μια μικρή κούρσα κι όταν έφτασε πολύ κοντά εξαφανίστηκε από μπροστά της για να βρεθεί πίσω της, αυτή δοκίμασε να τον κλωτσήσει αλλά ο Neo έβαλε το χέρι του και σταμάτησε το χτύπημα όπως και οποιοδήποτε άλλο επιχειρήθηκε εναντίον του.

Τότε η Ange έκανε 3 βήματα πίσω και απογειώθηκε με τον Neo να την ακόλουθοι στον αέρα σε κάποια φάση εκτόξευσε δυνατές μπάλες νερού αλλά αστόχησε κι έτσι προσγειώθηκε ξανά στο έδαφος, το ίδιο και ο Neo τον οποίο δοκίμασε και πάλι να χτυπήσει αλλά αυτό έγινε πάλι άφαντος για να ξαναβγεί πίσω της και να τη χτυπήσει με τον αγκώνα του στην πλάτη κάνοντάς την να τσιρίξει από τον πόνο και να πεταχτεί πάνω στους βράχους.

Παρόλα αυτά σηκώθηκε γρήγορα και τρέχοντας για λίγο έφερε το σώμα της σε οριζόντια θέση για να επιτεθεί πάλι. Σκόνταψε όμως πάνω στο χέρι του Neo το οποίο την έπιασε από τα μαλλιά και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό την κλώτσησε στο σαγόνι για να την απογειώσει.

Δε σταμάτησε εκεί, πέταξε κι εκείνος για να συνεχίσει την επίθεσή του αλλά τώρα βρισκόταν σε άμυνα όπως πετούσε και απέφευγε τα χτυπήματα με ευκολία για να περάσει επιτέλους αυτός στην επίθεση και να τη σφυροκοπήσει με διαδοχικές κλωτσιές και γροθιές σε διάφορα μέρη του σώματός της.

Ωστόσο αυτή η υπερπροσπάθεια σε συνδυασμό με την ενέργεια που σπαταλήθηκε για τη διπλή του μεταμόρφωση άρχισε να τον κουράζει, αλλά δε στάθηκε ούτε στιγμή. Συνέχισε να επιτίθεται και τη χτύπησε στο λαιμό πρώτα με το γόνατο και μετά με γυριστή κλωτσιά ενώ βρίσκονταν ακόμα και οι δυο τους ψηλά στους ουρανούς μέχρι που τη χτύπησε κι αυτός με όλη του τη δύναμη στο στομάχι όπως είχε κάνει κι εκείνη σε αυτόν προηγουμένως. Στο τέλος βρέθηκε πίσω της και τη χτύπησε στον αυχένα και με τα δύο χέρια για να τη ρίξει κάτω στο έδαφος.

-Φαίνεται πως άρχισες να κουράζεσαι έτσι; Του είπε τότε καθώς σηκωνόταν και πάλι.

-Μπα...Ιδέα σου είναι. Είμαι μια χαρά...Της απάντησε τότε εκείνος.

Αλήθεια όμως ο Neo έδειχνε κουρασμένος και αυτή η κούραση είχε θολώσει κάπως το μυαλό του μαζί με τις κινήσεις του...Έτσι λοιπόν δοκίμασε το Κύμα Γροθιάς εναντίον της Earth αλλά δεν είχε τη δύναμη που θα ήθελε κι έτσι αποκρούστηκε εύκολα κι ακόμα χειρότερα τον κατέβαλε περισσότερο καθώς δεν είχε μάθει ακόμα να το ελέγχει σωστά.

«Τι θα κάνω...; Δε θα αντέξω για πολύ αν συνεχίσω έτσι...Το Βασίλειο των Σκιών με πιέζει όσο δεν παίρνει...»

-Αυτό είναι! Το τέλος σου πλησιάζει! Επιτέλους ο μεγάλος Neo ξόφλησε! Του έκοψε τις σκέψεις η Sailor Earth.

-Δεν...τελειώσαμε ακόμα...

-Από εδώ που σε βλέπω δε νομίζω ότι είσαι σε θέση να υπερασπίσεις τον εαυτό σου. Του είπε και του επιτέθηκε αμέσως με δεξιά γροθιά δεν τον πέτυχε αλλά ούτε κι ο Neo είχε καλύτερη τύχη, ειδικά όταν έφαγε κλωτσιά με το γόνατο στο στομάχι και αν τον γρονθοκοπήσει στο μάγουλο εν συνεχεία δε σταμάτησε όμως εκεί, χρησιμοποίησε το ίδιο κόλπο με εκείνον για να τον χτυπήσει στον αυχένα και να τον ρίξει άσχημα κάτω.

-Μα...τι γίνεται...;! Τι μου συμβαίνει...;! Πεθαίνω...! Έλεγε στον εαυτό του καθώς σηκωνόταν εξασθενημένος αλλά γονάτισε και πάλι πιάνοντας το στήθος του και παίρνοντας πολύ βαθιές αναπνοές... κάτι ήταν λάθος αλλά κανείς δεν ήξερε τι...Αυτή η κόπωση ήταν ανεξήγητη...Κάτι φαινόταν να επιτίθεται στον Neo από μέσα και τον στράγγιζε κάθε λεπτό που περνούσε...Τι θα μπορούσε να κάνει...;

Στο μεταξύ στη γη η διαδικασία προχωρούσε αλλά η τραγική του κατάσταση έφτασε μέχρι τη Mako την οποία διαπέρασε ένα απίστευτο ρίγος...:

-Όχι...Neo...!

-Τι έγινε;! Ένιωσες τίποτα; Τη ρώτησε τότε η Usagi.

-Ναι...μπορώ να το νιώσω...Υποφέρει δεν είναι καλά...Όμως δεν είναι από τη μάχη...Κάτι άλλο στραγγίζει τη ενέργειά του. Πρέπει να βιαστούμε...

-Να βιαστούμε! Είπε τότε η Kurai κι ενέτεινε τη συγκέντρωσή της μαζί με τις υπόλοιπες.

Τα πράγματα άλλαξαν και πάλι. Με τον Neo σε κάκιστη κατάσταση η Γη εκτόξευσε σκοτεινή δύναμη, εκείνος απέφυγε με το ζόρι αλλά όχι και τη γροθιά στο πρόσωπο που ακολούθησε μαζί με διαδοχικά χτυπήματα σε όλο του το σώμα. Δε σταματούσε σε τίποτα τον απογείωσε τρεις φορές κι άλλες τόσες τον ξαναπροσγείωσε με άγριες κινήσεις ή με ενεργειακές βολές με εκείνον να μην είναι σε θέση ούτε να κουνηθεί μέχρι που και η μεταμόρφωσή του πέρασε κι επέστρεψε στην κανονική του μορφή.

Όμως τα χειρότερα δεν είχαν έρθει ακόμα. Βλέποντάς τον ανίκανο να αντιδράσει, η Γη όρμησε και κάθισε πάνω του και πατώντας ταυτόχρονα στα χέρια του, δε θα αργούσε να τον αποτελειώσει...:

-Πέθανε...Neo...Του είπε τότε καθώς ετοιμαζόταν να δώσει το τελικό χτύπημα...Ο χρόνος τελείωνε μέχρι που τελικά οι πολεμίστριες κατάφεραν να ανοίξουν τη δίοδο κι ο Neo εξαφανίστηκε από τα μάτια της:

-Τι;! ΟΧΙ! Ανάθεμά σε!

Ευτυχώς γι αυτόν έσκασε μπροστά τους αλλά βρισκόταν σε άθλια κατάσταση, ακόμα αργοπέθαινε και κανείς δεν ήξερε την αιτία...Τα κορίτσια τον πλησίασαν τότε με τη Mako να του λέει έντρομη:  
-Neo είσαι καλά; Μίλησέ μου!

Εκείνος δεν ήταν σε θέση να μιλήσει...Υπέφερε φριχτά και το μόνο που μπορούσε να δει κάποιος ήταν οι εκφράσεις του προσώπου του, η Amy έσκυψε από πάνω του και έβαλε το χέρι της στο στήθος του για να συνεχίσει στο ίδιο ύφος:  
-Δεν μπορεί! Η καρδιά του δε χτυπάει σχεδόν καθόλου! Πεθαίνει! Πρέπει να τον πάμε στο νοσοκομείο πριν να είναι αργά! Είπε κει τον πήρε μαζί της με τη Mako να ακολουθεί μέσα σε αγωνία.

Όταν έφτασαν μπήκε αμέσως στην εντατική, η κατάστασή του ήταν παραπάνω από κρίσιμη και οι γιατροί έκαναν αγώνα δρόμου ώσπου να τον σωληνώσουν και να σταθεροποιήσουν την κατάστασή του, ευτυχώς μερικές ώρες μετά η κατάσταση της υγείας του σταθεροποιήθηκε αλλά εξακολουθούσε να παραψένει κρίσιμη.

Όταν τελείωσαν οι εξετάσεις, η Amy η οποία συμμετείχε στην ομάδα των γιατρών ρώτησε τη Mako:

-Μπορώ να σε ρωτήσω κάτι;

-Σε ακούω.

-Είχε ποτέ ο Neo ιστορικό με την καρδιά του;

-Όχι ποτέ. Δε θυμάμαι να μου παραπονέθηκε ποτέ για κάτι τέτοιο. Γιατί ρωτάς;

-Δε θα πιστέψεις τι έβγαλε η διάγνωσή μας...

-Τι έβγαλε;

-Είδαμε ότι πάσχει από έναν καινούριο ιό. Επιτίθεται στην καρδιά με αστραπιαία ταχύτητα. Αν αργούσαμε έστω και λίγα λεπτά να τον βάλουμε στην εντατική, πολύ φοβάμαι ότι τώρα δε θα ήταν κοντά μας...

-Δεν πιστεύω στα αυτιά μου...Μα...πώς...;

-Δεν έχω ιδέα...Τώρα το μόνο που μπορούμε να κάνουμε είναι να περιμένουμε αν θα δράσει η φαρμακευτική αγωγή...

-Ας το ελπίσουμε...Σε παρακαλώ...Κάνε ότι μπορείς... Της είπε βουρκωμένη.

-Θα κάνουμε ότι μπορούμε μη φοβάσαι...Δε θα τον αφήσουμε να πεθάνει από έναν ηλίθιο ιό. Της απάντησε η Amy και της έπιασε το χέρι.

Κι ενώ ο Neo χαροπάλευε στο νοσοκομείο, η Eris ήταν έξω φρενών με την αποτυχία της Earth:

-Τον είχες στο έλεός σου και τον άφησες να σου ξεφύγει!  
-Τι μπορούσα να κάνω;! Ξέφυγε με τηλεμεταφορά!  
-Είχες παραπάνω από αρκετό χρόνο για να τον τελειώσεις! Σε πίστεψα άλλα φαίνεται ότι δεν ήσουν ικανή να τελειώσεις τη δουλειά!

-Δώσε μου άλλη μία ευκαιρία! Θα τον καταστρέψω!

-Θα έχεις την ευκαιρία σου σύντομα! Για την ώρα θα μείνεις εδώ μέχρι νεοτέρας διαταγής.! Σε λίγο ο Neo θα είναι έξω από το δρόμο μας έτσι κι αλλιώς και η καταστροφή των υπόλοιπων πολεμιστριών θα είναι εύκολη!

Αυτά της είπε και πολλές μέρες μετά προχώρησε στο επόμενο βήμα για το σχέδιό της. Στόχος της ήταν να αποδυναμώσει κι άλλο την ομάδα ώστε να διευκολύνει την καταστροφή της. Έτσι έδωσε επιπλέον δύναμη στους υπηρέτες της και τους έστειλε να σκορπίσουν τον όλεθρο στην πόλη.

Στη νέα πρόκληση κινητοποιήθηκε η ομάδα για να τους αντιμετωπίσει αλλά τώρα τα πράγματα διέφεραν, η επίθεση των δαιμόνων τις έριξε κάτω όλες με τη μία και επιπροσθέτως δεν μπορούσαν ούτε να τους αγγίξουν. Καμία από τις Sailor δεν μπορούσε να ανταποκριθεί.

-Τι στην ευχή; Από πότε αυτά τα τέρατα δυνάμωσαν τόσο πολύ;! Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon παραξενεμένη.

-Είναι εκτός ελέγχου! Τι θα κάνουμε! Ρώτησε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Χρειαζόμαστε περισσότερη δύναμη! Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon Dark κι ενεργοποίησε τις δυνάμεις τις στο μέγιστο τραβώντας το ξίφος της. Το ίδιο έκαναν και οι υπόλοιπες ενώ όσες είχαν όπλα τα έβγαλαν για να κάνουν χρυσές δουλειές.

Πρώτη έδωσε η Sailor Jupiter το παράδειγμα χτυπώντας στο στομάχι ένα δαίμονα και μετά τον κατέστρεψε με το δόρυ της. Έπειτα ο Άρης και ο Ερμής έκαψαν και πάγωσαν αντίστοιχα τους δικούς τους αντιπάλους με τη Sailor Moon να κόβει στα δύο με τη σειρά της το δαίμονα όπως και η αδερφή της, τελευταία η Sailor Venus κατέστρεψε το δαίμονα που είχε απομείνει και η τάξη αποκαταστάθηκε προσωρινά.

Τελειώνοντας η Sailor Dark Moon είπε:  
-Πρώτη φορά αντιμετωπίζουμε τόσο δυνατά θηρία.

-Κάποιος τα τροφοδοτεί δεν μπορεί να είναι από μόνα τους τόσο δυνατά. Πρέπει πάση θυσία να βρούμε ποιος κρύβεται πίσω από όλα αυτά κι όταν το μάθουμε δε θα ξέρει που να κρυφτεί. Συμπλήρωσε η Sailor Venus.

-Ας κάνουμε ένα γύρο στην πόλη, μπορεί να υπάρχουν κι αλλού αυτά. Πρότεινε η Sailor Moon.

-Καλή ιδέα αλλά εγώ και η Amy πρέπει να γυρίσουμε στο νοσοκομείο...Της είπε ο Δίας.

-Καταλαβαίνω. Μείνετε κοντά του, σας χρειάζεται, αφήστε τα υπόλοιπα σε εμάς. Την ηρέμησε τότε η αρχηγός.

Έτσι κι έγινε. Η Amy και η Makoto γύρισαν στο νοσοκομείο, ο Neo δεν είχε κουνηθεί από τη θέση του αυτό το διάστημα, οι πόνοι ήταν αφόρητοι και δεν μπορούσε ούτε να μιλήσει, η κατάστασή του παρέμενε σταθερή αλλά δεν είχε διαφύγει ακόμα τον κίνδυνο, από την άλλη το μυαλό του έπαιζε διαρκώς παιχνίδια...Σε σημείο που έβγαζε άναρθρες κραυγές στον ύπνο του...Τότε η Mako είπε:

-Έλα Neo...Σε παρακαλώ ηρέμησε...Όλα θα πάνε καλά στο υπόσχομαι...

-Απίστευτο...Ακόμα και στα όνειρά του παλεύει...παρατήρησε η Amy.

Ευτυχώς το μαρτύριό του δεν κράτησε πολύ, ηρέμησε στο τέλος και κατάφερε να κοιμηθεί με τη γυναίκα του να κοιμάται δίπλα του εξαντλημένη.

Την επόμενη μέρα όμως δε θα μπορούσαν να είχαν χειρότερο ξύπνημα γιατί μια δυνατή έκρηξη αναστάτωσε τη γύρω περιοχή και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό ένα από τα θηρία της Eris είχε μεγαλώσει λίγο παραπάνω και σκορπούσε την καταστροφή. Γι αυτό τα κορίτσια συγκεντρώθηκαν πάλι για να αντιμετωπίσουν αυτή την απειλή μεγάλου μεγέθους. Έτσι κάλεσαν τα Dinozords για να αναλάβουν δράση. Στη θέση του Neo στο πιλοτήριο κάθισε η Sailor Moon ενώ ο Δίας περίμενε εντολές για τον Dragonzord.

Η μάχη άρχισε με το Megazord να επιτίθεται στο τέρας αλλά να δέχεται αυτό το πρώτο χτύπημα και να κάνει λίγο πίσω. Και όχι μόνο, δέχτηκε τρεις συνεχόμενες γροθιές και έχασε μέρος της δύναμής του.

-Χάνουμε δύναμη γρήγορα! Χρειαζόμαστε βοήθεια! Δία μας ακούς;! Προσπάθησε να επικοινωνήσει η Sailor Mercury και τα κατάφερε.

-Έρχεται αμέσως! Dragonzord εμφανίσου! Διέταξε τότε παίζοντας τη μελωδία στο στιλέτο και ο δράκος βγήκε μέσα από τη θάλασσα για να βοηθήσει το Megazord χτυπώντας το τέρας με την ουρά του. Εξοργισμένο το τέρας χτύπησε με την ενέργειά του το Dragonzord. Τότε το Megazord απογειώθηκε και αντεπιτέθηκε χτυπώντας με κλωτσιά τον αντίπαλό του ενώ ο δράκος συνόδεψε την επίθεση χρησιμοποιώντας τους πυραύλους του ώστε να προκαλέσουν τη μέγιστη δυνατή ζημιά στο τέρας, τα δύο Zords συνέχισαν στον ίδιο ρυθμό την επίθεσή τους καταφέρνοντας καλά χτυπήματα στο δαίμονα αλλά δεν μπορούσαν ακόμα να τον καταστρέψουν.

-Αυτό το πράγμα δεν πέφτει με τίποτα! Είπε η Sailor Mars.

-Πρέπει να προσπαθήσουμε περισσότερο! Δώστε μου όση δύναμη έχουμε! Έδωσε τη διαταγή η Sailor Moon.

Όπως κι έγινε. Το Megazord και το Dragonzord επιτέθηκαν μαζί και άρχισαν να σφυροκοπούν χωρίς έλεος το τέρας ξαπλώνοντάς το κάτω αλλά αυτό σηκώθηκε και η αναμέτρηση άναψε για τα καλά, όχι όμως αρκετά γιατί η Sailor Moon είχε άλλα σχέδια:

-Καιρός να τελειώνουμε! Ένωση σε Mega Dragonzord!

Τότε οι δύο πολεμικές μηχανές ενώθηκαν και σχημάτισαν μια ακόμα δυνατότερη, το πανίσχυρο Mega Dragonzord. Τώρα τίποτα δε φαινόταν ικανό να τους σταματήσει γιατί η πρώτη κιόλας μπουνιά του, ξάπλωσε κάτω το δαίμονα. Ήταν έτοιμες να τον συντρίψουν:

-Ενέργεια στο φουλ! Επίθεση! Διέταξε η Sailor Moon και η τεράστια ενεργειακή σφαίρα που βγήκε μέσα από το μηχάνημα, έψησε το τέρας καταστρέφοντάς το.

-Τα καταφέραμε! Μπράβο κορίτσια πολύ καλή δουλειά! Τους είπε τότε η Sailor Moon καθώς κατέβηκαν κάτω.

-Τώρα πάμε να βρούμε την Earth. Έχουμε κάτι να κανονίσουμε! Πρότεινε τότε η Jupiter και ακολούθησαν την αύρα της για να βρεθούν σε μια απομακρυσμένη βραχώδη περιοχή έξω από το Τόκυο...Εκεί τους περίμενε για μία ακόμα αναμέτρηση:

-Καλώς ήρθατε Πολεμίστριες Sailor...Αυτό το μέρος είναι ότι πρέπει για την ταφή σας...

-Αυτό να μην το ξαναπείς! Ξέρεις γιατί είμαστε εδώ! Θα σε σώσουμε από αυτήν την τρέλα ότι κι αν γίνει! Της είπε τότε η Sailor Mars.

-Δε σας καταλαβαίνω. Για ποια τρέλα μιλάτε; Είμαι μια χαρά. Τα μάτια μου είναι πιο ανοιχτά από ποτέ. Γι αυτό θα σας νικήσω όλες σας μία προς μία! Ακριβώς όπως νίκησα και τον Neo. Της είπε τότε η Γη

-Αυτό δεν ισχύει! Όλοι ξέρουμε ότι μπορούσε να σε νικήσει όποια στιγμή ήθελε αλλά προτίμησε να ρισκάρει τα πάντα για χάρη σου όπως κάνει με κάθε άνθρωπο που έχει σημασία γι αυτόν! Αν όμως το πιστεύεις αυτό τότε γιατί δε δοκιμάζεις να τα βάλεις και μαζί μου; Την προκάλεσε τότε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Όχι Δία μην το κάνεις είναι πολύ επικίνδυνο! Δεν έχουμε ιδέα τι μπορεί να υπάρχει από πίσω! Προσπάθησε να την αποτρέψει η Sailor Venus.

-Η Αφροδίτη έχει δίκιο. Όχι μέχρι τουλάχιστον να μάθουμε τη δύναμη που κρύβει! Συμπλήρωσε και η Sailor Moon.

-Μείνετε έξω από αυτό κορίτσια. Αυτή η μάχη είναι δική μου. Θα την αντιμετωπίσω και θα της θυμίσω ότι ανήκει σε εμάς κι όχι στο κακό. Αν ο Neo ήταν εδώ θα έλεγε το ίδιο.

-Ώστε γι αυτό με αντιμετωπίζεις ε; Ζητάς εκδίκηση για ότι έγινε στον άντρα σου;! Της είπε με κάπως ειρωνικό τρόπο η Earth.

-Είμαι εδώ για κάτι πολύ σημαντικότερο από αυτό. Για να σε φέρω και πάλι κοντά μας. Θα τα καταφέρω ή θα πέσω προσπαθώντας. Θα το δεις!

-Πολύ καλά τότε...Θα αναμετρηθώ μαζί σου, μη νομίσεις ότι σε φοβάμαι...

-Την ακούσατε! Μείνετε έξω από αυτό! Είναι δική μου! Αν καταφέρει να με νικήσει, τότε μπορείτε να την αναλάβετε. Αλλά να είστε σίγουρες ότι αυτό δε θα συμβεί. Μπορεί η κρυμμένη μου δύναμη να μην έχει ξυπνήσει ακόμα αλλά έχω ότι χρειαζόμαστε για να τα καταφέρω!

-Εντάξει Mako! Ξέρουμε ότι θα τα καταφέρεις! Και μην ξεχνάς υπάρχει κάποιος που σε παρακολουθεί! Της θύμισε η Sailor Moon Dark.

-Ξέρω...Αυτή η μονομαχία είναι και για εκείνον...Απάντησε τότε η Sailor Jupiter και πήρε θέση μάχης αφήνοντας μια κραυγή και με τη δύναμή της να φτάνει στο μέγιστο.

Μάλιστα ξεκίνησε και πρώτη τον αγώνα σε ανύποπτο χρόνο ορμώντας εναντίον της Γης καταφέρνοντάς της μια δυνατή κλωτσιά για να την πετάξει πάνω στα βράχια έπειτα περίμενε την αντίπαλό της να βγει για να συνεχιστεί η αναμέτρηση.

Αμέσως επιτέθηκε αλλά ο Δίας εξαφανίστηκε και η γροθιά της δε βρήκε στόχο και ακόμα χειρότερα δέχτηκε χτύπημα στον αυχένα από τον αγκώνα της Mako για να πέσει κάτω ανάσκελα.

-Όχι δεν μπορεί! Δεν μπορεί να είσαι τόσο δυνατή! Είπε τότε καθώς σηκωνόταν πάνω για τον επόμενο γύρο.

Κι επιτέθηκε ξανά αλλά ούτε τώρα κατάφερε τίποτα και μάλιστα δέχτηκε τώρα δύο χτυπήματα μια κλωτσιά με το γόνατο στο στομάχι και μια γροθιά πάλι πίσω στον αυχένα για να την ξαναρίξει κάτω.

-Θα πεθάνεις! Της είπε τότε νευριασμένα καθώς σηκωνόταν αλλά το μόνο που πήρε σαν απάντηση ήταν η αγέρωχη ματιά της Sailor Jupiter...Και σαν συνέχεια της απάντησης ήταν οι αποτυχημένες προσπάθειες της Earth για αντεπίθεση, όλες σταμάτησαν στα δυνατά χέρια του Δία και το αποτέλεσμα ήταν μια δυνατή μπουνιά στο στομάχι της. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό χρησιμοποιώντας τηλεμεταφορά βρέθηκε από πίσω της και την κλώτσησε δυνατά στην πλάτη κάνοντάς την να πέσει πάνω σε δύο στήλες βράχων σαν καραμπόλα. Τότε σε μια απέλπιδα προσπάθεια, επιχείρησε να της επιτεθεί σώμα με σώμα αλλά όχι μόνο δεν τα κατάφερε αλλά η Mako της άρπαξε το χέρι πριν προλάβει εκείνη να την αγγίξει. Έπειτα της είπε:

-Δεν το καταλαβαίνεις;! Δεν οδηγεί πουθενά αυτό! Με το να πληγώνεις άλλους απλά κάνεις πιο δύσκολη τη ζωή σου! Είναι απλό, η επιθυμία σου να μας καταστρέψεις καταστρέφει εσένα! Της είπε και την πέταξε από την άλλη μεριά κάτω.

-Όχι...! ΟΧΙ!

-Παραδέξου το...Έχασες...Της είπε τότε χωρίς να προσέξει ότι μια ελάχιστη αλλαγή είχε άρχισε να εκδηλώνεται μέσα της, σαν να εξασθενούν τα μαγικά αλλά δυστυχώς η Eris το είχε προβλέψει κι έτσι την πήρε από εκεί αμέσως μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια των κοριτσιών...

-Όπως το περίμενα...Ο έλεγχός μου είχε εξασθενήσει. Δεν θα το επιτρέψω...Μόλις τη λούσω με τις πιο σκοτεινές σκιές θα είναι δική μου για πάντα...

Έτσι σκεφτόταν τη στιγμή που την έκλεισε μέσα σε μια κάψουλα και την εμπότιζε με σκοτεινή δύναμη...Αυτό ήταν το τελευταίο πράγμα που μπορούσε να κάνει πριν την τελική μονομαχία...Όμως θα κρατούσε αρκετά. Στο μεταξύ η ομάδα ήταν ακόμα εκεί:

-Τι θα γίνει τώρα...; Είμαι 100% σίγουρη πως άλλος κρύβεται από πίσω...Δεν είδατε τι έγινε; Ξεκίνησε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Ναι αλλά κι αν υπάρχει ακόμα τι σκοπεύει να της κάνει...Φοβάμαι για το χειρότερο... Είπε και η Mercury.

-Δεν μπορούμε α κάνουμε κάτι εφόσον δεν έχουμε στοιχεία...Πρέπει πάλι να περιμένουμε...Ξέρω πως αυτή η αναμονή σκοτώνει αλλά δεν έχουμε άλλη επιλογή. Λεω να γυρίσουμε στο νοσοκομείο τι λέτε; Τους πρότεινε η Sailor Moon.

-Καλή ιδέα...Απάντησε ο Άρης και ξεκίνησαν αμέσως.

Εκεί τους περίμενε κάτι ευχάριστο μετά από κάμποσο καιρό. Ο Neo είχε ξυπνήσει επιτέλους μετά από σχεδόν 15 μέρες αλλά ήταν ακόμα πολύ αδύναμος...Οι γιατροί τον ενημέρωσαν ότι διέφυγε τον κίνδυνο αλλά χρειάζεται κάποιες μέρες για να αναρρώσει πλήρως και να αποφύγει κάθε τι που θα του δημιουργούσε άγχος. Βέβαια η επίσκεψη των κοριτσιών θα του αναπτέρωνε κάπως το ηθικό, γι αυτό τις περίμενε άλλωστε:

Πρώτη μπήκε η Mako και τον πήρε στην αγκαλιά της λέγοντας:

-Δόξα το Θεό ξύπνησες! Πες μου πώς νιώθεις;! Είσαι καλά;!

-Νιώθω ακόμα αδύναμος...Συγγνώμη που δεν μπορώ να σηκωθώ και να σε αγκαλιάσω αγάπη μου...Της απάντησε εκείνος.

-Δεν πειράζει...Μην κουνιέσαι! Σημασία έχει ότι είσαι καλά...

-Ναι...Φτηνά τη γλίτωσα...Εσύ πώς τα πήγες στη μονομαχία σου...;

-Τι;! Μα... πώς...Πώς το ξέρεις;...!  
-Είναι παράξενο αλά το μυαλό μου έπαιζε διάφορα παιχνίδια...Σε είδα να παλεύεις με τη Γη...Νίκησες;

-Νίκησα...

-Αυτό σημαίνει πως είναι πάλι εδώ...;

-Ήταν τόσο κοντά...Έχε αρχίσει να θυμάται και πάλι...Όμως...

-Όμως...;

-Την τελευταία στιγμή...Ενώ γινόταν αυτή η μάχη μέσα της...Εμφανίστηκε μια μαύρη σκιά και την πήρε...Δεν προλάβαμε να κάνουμε κάτι για να το αποτρέψουμε...Όλα έγιναν τόσο γρήγορα...

-Ανάθεμα...Είπε τότε ο Neo μέσα από τα δόντια του σφίγγοντας τη γροθιά του.

-Ποιος μπορεί να κρύβεται πίσω από όλα αυτά...; Κοντεύω να τρελαθώ...! Αν ξέραμε...Θα μπορούσαμε να τον βρούμε...

-Κι εγώ εδώ παλεύω με το θάνατο...! Σας είπαν πότε θα βγω;

-Σε μια εβδομάδα...Πρέπει να ανακτήσεις τις δυνάμεις σου!

-Δεν το πιστεύω ότι κόλλησα εδώ πέρα...!

-Το μόνο που πρέπει να κάνεις τώρα είναι υπομονή. Αυτή τη στιγμή προέχει η υγεία σου. Σου υπόσχομαι ότι θα βρούμε την Ange και θα τη φέρουμε πίσω. Θα τα φροντίσουμε όλα εμείς, έχεις το λόγο μου.

-Το ξέρω...Της απάντησε τότε εκείνος με ένα αμυδρό χαμόγελο.

Στη συνέχεια ακολούθησαν και τα άλλα κορίτσια να τον δουν με την Usagi να το ρωτάει:

-Πώς είσαι;

-Ήμουν και καλύτερα...Απάντησε αυτός.

-Σε λίγες μέρες θα είσαι και πάλι όπως και πριν. Μας τρόμαξες πολύ αλλά εγώ το είπα στη Mako πως δε θα σε βάλει κάτω ένας ηλίθιος ιός. Του είπε και η Amy.

-Έχω ένα λόγο για να ζήσω.

-Αυτές τις μέρες κοίτα να ξεκουραστείς καλά. Του πρότεινε η Rei.

-Άσε τις μάχες σε εμάς τώρα. Εσύ πήρες άδεια αυτό το διάστημα. Του είπε και η Minako.

-Λες κι έχω επιλογή...Είμαι ακόμα πολύ αδύναμος..

-Δε θα κρατήσει πολύ μην είσαι ανυπόμονος. Κοίτα να ηρεμήσεις και να ξεκουραστείς όσο περισσότερο μπορείς, έτσι κι αλλιώς σε ξέρουμε δε σκοπεύεις να μείνεις για πολύ εδώ μέσα. Είπε και η Kurai με τη σειρά της γελώντας...

-Πες το ψέματα...Της απάντησε ο Neo στον ίδιο τόνο.

-Κι εννοείται πως θα ερχόμαστε κάθε μέρα! Πού νομίζεις ότι κοιμόταν η Mako όλες αυτές τις μέρες;

-Ξέρω...

Ευτυχώς μια ευχάριστη εξέλιξη μετά από αρκετό καιρό. Ο Neo ήταν ζωντανός αλλά δεν ήταν σε θέση να αγωνιστεί τώρα, έπρεπε να περιμένει αν και δεν ήταν το στυλ του αυτό...Κι όσο ο καιρός περνούσε τόσο αυτή η ηρεμία γινόταν πιο ανατριχιαστική...Ειδικά όταν το μεσοδιάστημα χτύπησε διψήφιο νούμερο και τον Neo να είναι ακόμα σε θέση αναμονής έστω κι αν βγήκε από το νοσοκομείο...Τελικά μετά από 20 μέρες η διαδικασία ολοκληρώθηκε επιτέλους κα τα αποτελέσματα ήταν ανατριχιαστικά...Οι σκιές είχαν τον ολοκληρωτικό έλεγχο και η Sailor Earth είχε μετατραπεί πλέον σε μία δολοφονική μηχανή...

-Επιτέλους ξύπνησες...Της είπε η Eris όταν τελείωσαν όλα.

-Επέστρεψα...Επιτέλους... Απάντησε η Sailor Earth.

-Καιρός ήταν...

-Θα μου το πληρώσουν ακριβά αυτό που μου έκαναν! Οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor θα πεθάνουν!

-Αυτό είναι το πνεύμα...Τώρα πήγαινε...Και μην επιστρέψεις μέχρι να τις καταστρέψεις...

-Δε θα σε απογοητεύσω. Ετοιμάσου για την τελευταία σου μονομαχία Sailor Moon! Είπε κι εξαφανίστηκε.

Τα ψέματα είχαν τελειώσει...Η τελική μονομαχία δε θα αργούσε να ξεκινήσει. Γι αυτό το λόγο η Γη αποφάσισε να προκαλέσει η ίδια τη Sailor Moon σε μια μάχη μέχρι θανάτου, έτσι φρόντισε να την βρει αμέσως. Και τα κατάφερε βρίσκοντάς την έξω από το σπίτι της.

-Επιτέλους Sailor Moon...! Κι έλεγα ότι δε θα εμφανιζόσουν ποτέ...

-Εσύ...!

-Ναι εγώ. Υποθέτω πως δε χαίρεσαι και πολύ που με βλέπεις...

-Θα χαρώ μόνο όταν γυρίσεις κοντά μας.

-Δεν έχω να γυρίσω πουθενά!

-Αρκετά! Λέγε τι θέλεις από μένα!

-Πολύ καλά. Θα μπω κατευθείαν στο θέμα. Σε προκαλώ Sailor Moon! Μόνο εσύ κι εγώ...Έξω από το Τόκυο!

Η Sailor Moon δεν απάντησε αμέσως...Μετά από λίγη σκέψη πήρε την απόφασή της:

-Εντάξει δέχομαι! Θα μονομαχήσω μαζί σου!

-Πολύ καλά. Θα σε περιμένω στη λίμνη Chinoike Jigoku αύριο το απόγευμα! Θα σε πολεμήσω και θα σε νικήσω...Για εκείνον...

-Εκείνος...Οφείλω να σου πω ότι ήταν τυχερός αλλά όχι δε θα είσαι το ίδιο τυχερή με αυτόν!

-Εντάξει κατάλαβα! Και τώρα φύγε!

-Θα τα ξαναπούμε σύντομα Sailor Moon...Της είπε τότε η Earth κι εξαφανίστηκε...

Τότε η αρχηγός της ομάδας είπε στον εαυτό της:

«Όλα εξαρτώνται από αυτό...Σου υπόσχομαι Neo πως θα νικήσω ότι κι αν γίνει...Μου έσωσες τη ζωή αναρίθμητες φορές και τώρα θα σου ανταποδώσω τη χάρη...πίστεψέ με...»

Κι έτσι άρχισε την προετοιμασία για την τελική αναμέτρηση. Ο χρόνος είχε αρχίσει να κυλάει αντίστροφα...

Κι έφτασε η μεγάλη μέρα επιτέλους...Η Sailor Moon ήταν έτοιμη για μία ακόμα σημαντική μάχη...Όμως δε θα πήγαινε μόνη της, όλη της η ομάδα θα την παρακολουθούσε με τον Neo να είναι σίγουρος ότι η φίλη του θα κατάφερνε να επικρατήσει και να τελειώσει αυτήν την τρέλα. Έτσι ξεκίνησαν για τη λίμνη Chinoike Jigoku με εκείνη να προηγείται και τους υπόλοιπους να ακολουθούν σε ευθεία γραμμή, μετά από μία αρκετά μεγάλη διαδρομή έφτασαν στη λίμνη της κόλασης...Το κόκκινο χρώμα της πρόσθετε κι άλλο τρόμο στο ήδη ανατριχιαστικό σκηνικό του τοπίου, τη λίμνη περικύκλωναν μόνο βράχια και πέτρες, ότι πρέπει για μία μονομαχία μέχρι θανάτου...:

-Βλέπω ότι αποφάσισες να έρθεις Sailor Moon...Πολύ σοφή κίνηση...Ή θα έπρεπε να πω ανόητη...

-Αρκετά Earth...Ας αρχίσουμε αυτή τη μάχη...

-Συμφωνώ απολύτως...Βλέπω πάντως ότι έφερες και μερικούς φίλους μαζί σου...Θα είναι κρίμα όμως να σε δουν να πεθαίνεις εδώ...

-Δε θα χάσω...Να είσαι σίγουρη.

-Αν συνεργαστείς μπορεί να σε λυπηθώ Sailor Moon...Είναι η τελευταία σου ευκαιρία!

Η Sailor Moon της απάντησε παίρνοντας θέση μάχης.

-Δεν μπορείς να με νικήσεις! Δεν είδες τι έκανα στο φίλο σου;

-Θα το δούμε...Όλη η ομάδα θα παρακολουθήσει την επιστροφή σου στις γραμμές μας...Ο Neo ήθελε όσο τίποτε άλλο να σε αντιμετωπίσει ξανά όμως η ασθένειά του τον εμποδίζει να παλέψει τώρα! Γι αυτό είναι δικό μου χρέος να σε φέρω πίσω. Δεν παλεύω μόνο για μένα αλλά και γι αυτόν...

-Όπως θες! Θα το απολαύσω αυτό... Είπε τότε η Γη και πήρε κι αυτή θέση μάχης.

Τότε η Sailor Moon πήρε θέση σφίγγοντας τις γροθιές της και φορτίζοντας τη δύναμή της. Η γη άρχισε να σείεται και η αρχηγός των Πολεμιστριών να καλύπτεται με μια λάμψη όμοια με αυτήν του Neo όταν μεταμορφώνεται χάρη στο ξύπνημα της Υπέρ-Αιώνιας δύναμης με τις κραυγές της να συνταράσσουν τη γύρω περιοχή.

-Απίστευτο...Τώρα καταλαβαίνω πώς νίκησε την Sin...Είναι πιο δυνατή από κάθε άλλη φορά...Παρατήρησε ο Neo βλέποντας την αδιάκοπη αύξηση της δύναμής της.

Όταν τελικά η διαδικασία ολοκληρώθηκε, πέρασε στην επίθεση χωρίς να χάσει χρόνο χτυπώντας την στον αυχένα με τον αγκώνα της και συνέχισε να επιτίθεται με λύσα μέχρι που της κατάφερε ακόμα ένα καλό χτύπημα με το δεξί χέρι στο πρόσωπο για να την κάνει αρκετά μέτρα πίσω. Αλλά η Γη ανταπέδωσε με μια κλωτσιά στο στομάχι, τότε η Sailor Moon έκανε πίσω και παίρνοντας ώθηση από τα βράχια επιτέθηκε ξανά με τη μάχη να μεταφέρεται στον αέρα και τις δύο αντιπάλους να συγκρούονται σκληρά πολλά μέτρα πάνω από το έδαφος, όταν χωρίστηκαν ο αγώνας συνεχίστηκε με τις δυο τους να κινούνται πολύ γρήγορα στον αέρα και τα χτυπήματά τους να είναι δύσκολο να παρατηρηθούν με γυμνό μάτι, σε κάποιο σημείο η αρχηγός χάθηκε και δευτερόλεπτα μετά ξαναβγήκε και τη χτύπησε στο στομάχι με δύναμη για να την προσγειώσει στο έδαφος και να της καταφέρει ακόμα ένα γερό χτύπημα με το πόδι στο αριστερό πλευρό και να τη ρίξει κάτω. Έπειτα προσγειώθηκε κι εκείνη.

-Τελείωσε...Είπε τότε κι άφησε μια ριπή να φύγει από τα χέρια της αλλά δεν πέτυχε την Earth γιατί κατάφερε να ξεφύγει έγκαιρα και να πετάξει πολλά μέτρα ψηλά. Τότε της είπε:  
-Αυτό ήταν όλο;!

-Όχι! Δε θα παραδοθώ ποτέ!

-Υπέροχα...Γιατί μόλις αρχίσαμε...Θα ήταν κρίμα να τελειώναμε τόσο γρήγορα!

Τώρα ήταν σειρά της Sailor Earth να επιτεθεί. Και το έκανε με ιδιαίτερο φανατισμό προσπαθώντας να στριμώξει τη Sailor Moon αλλά δεν μπορούσε να την αγγίξει γιατί όλα της τα χτυπήματα μπλοκάρονταν και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, το τελευταίο ούτε την πέτυχε καν γατί εξαφανίστηκε αλλά ούτε και η κλωτσιά της Sailor Moon βρήκε το στόχο της, τότε δοκίμασε ένα από τα κόλπα της. Φτιάχνοντας μια φούξια ενεργειακή σφαίρα, στόχευσε τη Γη και την εξαπέλυσε εναντίον της, όμως αστόχησε και συνέχισε να ρίχνει στον ίδιο ρυθμό μη μπορώντας ωστόσο να την πετύχει με καμία από της επιθέσεις της..

-Θα με πετύχεις ποτέ;! Δεν ήξερα ότι είσαι τόσο χάλια στο σημάδι. Την ειρωνεύτηκε τότε η Earth.

-Περίμενε και θα δεις! Της είπε τότε η αντίπαλός της και της επιτέθηκε κατά μέτωπο, το ίδιο έκανε και η Earth με τη σύγκρουσή τους στον αέρα να δημιουργεί ένα μεγάλο κύμα στη λίμνη και να ελευθερώνει τεράστιες ποσότητες ενέργειας και από τις δύο.

-Απόλαυσα το μικρό μας παιχνίδι αλλά έχω σημαντικότερες δουλειές να κάνω. Γι αυτό θα σε αποτελειώσω τώρα! Της είπε τότε η Γη.

-Μη βασίζεσαι σε αυτό! Τότε πάλεψε! Της απάντησε η Sailor Moon και συνέχισε να ρίχνει όπως προηγουμένως αδιάκριτα. Τότε η Earth της είπε πάλι:

-Ξανά το ίδιο κάνεις;! Είσαι τόσο προβλέψιμη! Καιρός να τελειώνουμε! Όμως δευτερόλεπτα μετά είδε με τρόμο όλες αυτές τις σφαίρες να την έχουν περικυκλώσει και είπε:

-Πώς;! Τι έκανες;! Με ξεγέλασες! Από την αρχή δεν ήθελες να με χτυπήσεις!

-Λίγο αργά το κατάλαβες! Αυτή η κίνηση αποδείχτηκε πολύ χρήσιμη! Τελείωσε Earth! Δεν μπορείς να ξεφύγεις αυτή τη φορά!

Και λέγοντας αυτά χτύπησε τα δάχτυλά της με τις μπάλες να πλησιάζουν απειλητικά και να πέφτουν πάνω στην Earth προκαλώντας διαδοχικές εκρήξεις και τελικά σωριάζοντάς την κάτω στο σώμα δίπλα από τη λίμνη.

Μερικά λεπτά αργότερα όμως η Ange σηκώθηκε πάνω σαν να μην είχε γίνει τίποτα και είπε στην αντίπαλό της:

-Παραδόσου! Δεν μπορείς να νικήσεις!

-Έπρεπε να το περιμένω! Μου είπαν για τη θεραπευτική σου ικανότητα! Όμως τίποτα δεν τελείωσε ακόμα!

-Γιατί δεν παραδίνεσαι;! Δεν υπάρχει λογική σε αυτό που κάνεις!  
-Ευτυχώς το κατάλαβες! Επειδή ακριβώς είμαι τρελή θα σε νικήσω και θα σε επαναφέρω!

-Πολύ καλά! Θα φροντίσω να έχεις άσχημο τέλος! Πώς σου φαίνεται αυτό;! Την προκάλεσε τότε η Earth παίρνοντας θέση επίθεση, το ίδιο και η Sailor Moon.

Μετά από μία παύση αρκετών λεπτών η Γη επιτέθηκε πρώτη χτυπώντας την στο πρόσωπο και μετά στο στομάχι και τον αυχένα ρίχνοντάς την κάτω αλλά σηκώθηκε κι απέφυγε περίτεχνα με ανάποδη τούμπα την κλωτσιά που θέλησε να της δώσει η Earth έπειτα έγειρε προς τα πίσω το σώμα της αποφεύγοντας ακόμα μία για να της πει:

-Είσαι γρήγορη, αλλά οι γροθιές σου δεν είναι τίποτα...Αν με χτυπούσε ο Neo θα ήταν σαν να πέφτει πάνω σου φορτηγό.

-Μα είναι αδύνατον! Τώρα το κατάλαβα! Μπλοφάρεις έτσι;! Αλλά δε με νοιάζει στην τελική!

Και της επιτέθηκε κατά μέτωπο με μεγάλη ταχύτητα και πριν η Sailor Moon προλάβει να κάνει κίνηση, δέχτηκε αγκωνιά πάλι στο πίσω μέρος του κεφαλιού αλλά ανταπέδωσε αμέσως με γροθιά στο πρόσωπο για να δεχτεί αμέσως μετά την ίδια ακριβώς και να πέσει κάτω. Παρόλα αυτά σηκώθηκε και γεμάτη θυμό κουτούλησε την αντίπαλό της πετώντας την μακριά

-Αρχίζεις να μου τη δίνεις Sailor Moon!

-Αρκετά! Φτάνουν τα λόγια!  
-Συμφωνώ! Είπε τότε η Earth και τη χτύπησε στο πρόσωπο με το δεξί χέρι αλλά δέχτηκε αμέσως χτύπημα και με τα δύο χέρια στο κεφάλι, στην συνέχεια δούλεψαν οι άμυνες καθώς καμία από τις δύο δεν μπορούσε να πετύχει την άλλη γιατί οι επιθέσεις τους σταματούσα πριν φτάσουν στο στόχο τους μέχρι που πιάστηκαν στα χέρια με μεγάλες ποσότητες ενέργειας να απελευθερώνονται και να ισοπεδώνουν την περιοχή γύρω τους και να προκαλούν σεισμικές δονήσεις και τη μάχη να ανάβει για τα καλά. Όταν χωρίστηκαν χωρίς καμία να έχει επικρατήσει, ξανάρχισαν τις κατά μέτωπο επιθέσεις με απίστευτη αγριότητα ανταλλάσσοντας απανωτά χτυπήματα και ενεργειακές βολές να σκίζουν τον αέρα, μέχρι που η Sailor Moon της κατάφερε ένα τόσο δυνατό χτύπημα με τα δύο χέρια πίσω από το κεφάλι που την έριξε μέσα στη λίμνη από αρκετά μέτρα πάνω.

Έχοντας τη δύναμη να ελέγχει το στοιχείο του νερού, η Sailor Earth μπορούσε να μείνει για αρκετή ώρα κάτω από την επιφάνεια κι εκεί ετοίμαζε την αντεπίθεσή της με τη Sailor Moon να περιμένει από πάνω, ξαφνικά μια τεράστια κόκκινη μπάλα νερού πετάχτηκε κατά πάνω της αλλά κατάφερε να την εξουδετερώσει με μια βολή του ίδιου μεγέθους. Τότε η Γη βγήκε από τη λίμνη κι επιτέθηκε με την αρχηγό να αμύνεται τώρα αλλά όχι για πολύ...Πέρασε απότομα στην επίθεση και πλησιάζοντας πολύ την αντίπαλό της, εξαφανίστηκε για να εμφανιστεί και πάλι μπροστά της και την πετάξει στα βράχια με δύο ταυτόχρονες γροθιές στο στήθος.. Όμως η Γη βγήκε από κάτω και δοκίμασε να την κλωτσήσει χωρίς επιτυχία μιας και η κλωτσιά της σταμάτησε πάνω στο χέρι της Sailor Moon. Κι όχι μόνο, την έπιασε από το κεφάλι και την πέταξε βίαια κάτω στο έδαφος για να την ξαναγραπώσει από το λαιμό και να κάνει το ίδιο ακριβώς, στη συνέχεια η Γη την έπιασε από το πόδι και αφού τη στριφογύρισε για λίγο την πέταξε ψηλά αλλά βρήκε ισορροπία και προσγειώθηκε ομαλά στο έδαφος τη στιγμή που η Earth ορμούσε και πάλι χτυπώντας την στο στομάχι με όλη της τη δύναμη για να δεχτεί πανομοιότυπο χτύπημα στη συνέχεια και μετά ξανά το ίδιο από τη Γη και πάλι το ίδιο από τη Sailor Moon και ξανά και ξανά για μερικά λεπτά η μία προσπαθούσε να εξαντλήσει την άλλη μέχρι που απογειώθηκαν και η Sailor Moon εκτόξευσε την ενέργειά της πετυχαίνοντας την Sailor Earth προσγειώνοντάς την στο έδαφος. Καμία δεν εγκατέλειπε και αυτό φαινόταν...Ο επόμενος γύρος δε θα αργούσε να ξεκινήσει...

-Καθόλου άσχημα Ange...

-Ξέρω τι σκαρώνεις! Παίζεις μαζί μου! Προσπαθείς να με κάνεις να πιστέψω ότι είσαι δυνατότερη αλλά δε θα πετύχει! Θα σε καταστρέψω κι εσένα κι όλες σας! Της είπε και της κατάφερε μια δυνατή γροθιά στο πρόσωπο για να συνεχίσει με σκοτεινή δύναμη και από τα δύο χέρια την οποία απέφυγε η αρχηγός για να βρεθεί από πάνω της και να δοκιμάσει να τη χτυπήσει με τα δύο χέρια ανεπιτυχώς και να σφυροκοπηθεί από μπάλες φωτιάς της Γης, ήταν τόσες πολλές που δυσκολευόταν να ξεφύγει αλλά στο τέλος έριξε κι αυτή μια βολή χωρίς να βρει το στόχο της, ούτε και η Earth τα κατάφερε με αποτέλεσμα να κυνηγιούνται και οι δυο τους από τις δικές τους επιθέσεις και να προσπαθούν να τις αποφύγουν πετώντας μέχρι που τελικά παραμέρισαν και οι επιθέσεις συγκρούστηκαν μεταξύ τους και διαλύθηκαν.

Όταν προσγειώθηκαν ξανά στο έδαφος, πιάστηκαν αμέσως στα χέρια βάζοντας όλη τους τη δύναμη. Στην αρχή είχε η Sailor Moon το πάνω χέρι καθώς την έσπρωχνε σιγά-σιγά προς τα πίσω βάζοντας περισσότερη δύναμη αλλά μετά το πλεονέκτημα το πήρε η Γη για λίγο μέχρι που η αρχηγός πήδηξε προς τα πίσω αποφεύγοντας μια ξαφνική κλωτσιά της Γης για να συνεχίσει με μια μεγάλη βολή την οποία απέφυγε η Γη με τηλεμεταφορά και να άρχισε να κινείται με μεγάλη ταχύτητα εμποδίζοντας τη Sailor Moon να την πετύχει όσες φορές κι αν δοκίμασε. Και τώρα ήταν σειρά της Earth να επιτεθεί¨

-Θα σε αποτελειώσω τώρα! Είπε και δημιούργησε έναν κυκλώνα που παρέσυρε μέσα του τη Sailor Moon κι εκτός αυτού ένιωθε σαν κάτι να τη χτυπάει και να της κόβει το σώμα.

-Δεν ωφελεί να αντιστέκεσαι! Αυτός ο τυφώνας θα σε πάρει και θα σε σηκώσει! Της είπε τότε η Γη.

-Όχι! Ποτέ! Τώρα θα δεις! Της απάντησε δυνατά η Sailor Moon και χρησιμοποιώντας όλη της τη δύναμη κατάφερε να δαμάσει και να εξασθενήσει τον τυφώνα μέχρι που τον εξαφάνισε τελείως. Έπειτα πέρασε στην επίθεση.

Όπως ήταν ξεχύθηκε και τη χτύπησε στο σαγόνι με δεξιά γροθιά για να την πετάξει πίσω σε αυτήν την εναέρια σύγκρουσή τους αλλά σχεδόν αμέσως δέχτηκε το ίδιο χτύπημα στο στήθος για να κάνει αυτή πίσω τώρα, για την ακρίβεια να πέσει κάτω στο έδαφος.

Τότε σηκώθηκε και δοκίμασε μια μεγάλη βολή αλλά όχι μόνο δεν τα κατάφερε αλλά η Γη αφού πρώτα πέρασε από μέσα, τη χτύπησε με το πόδι στο κεφάλι για να τη ρίξει και πάλι κάτω, ευτυχώς όμως ξέφυγε από τη δεύτερη κλωτσιά γυρίζοντας το σώμα της και παίρνοντας πάλι όρθια θέση.

Ξαφνικά η Γη αύξησε απότομα τη δύναμή της κι από τα χέρια της έφυγαν δύο κολοσσιαίες βολές φωτιάς οι οποίες έπιασαν απροετοίμαστη τη Sailor Moon και τη σώριασαν κάτω άσχημα και με το ζόρι κατάφερε να σηκωθεί. Όταν το έκανε είδε πάλι την αντίπαλό της να αυξάνει απότομα την ενέργειά της ετοιμάζοντας και δεύτερη επίθεση όταν έγινε αυτό, προσπάθησε τώρα να τη μπλοκάρει αλλά απέτυχε παταγωδώς με αποτέλεσμα να ξαναπέσει κάτω εξαντλημένη.

Τότε η Earth απογειώθηκε και δοκίμασε με μια σφαίρα σκοτεινής δύναμης να την αποτελειώσει αλλά δεν τα κατάφερε γιατί η Sailor Moon εξαφανίστηκε από εκεί, η μονομαχία συνεχίστηκε στον αέρα τώρα με τις δύο πολεμίστριες να ρίχνουν την ίδια στιγμή και με αποτέλεσμα οι βολές τους να γίνουν μία η οποία και διαλύθηκε. Με το οστικό κύμα να τις παρασύρει. Τελικά βρήκαν την ισορροπία τους κι άρχισαν να ανταλλάσσουν χτυπήματα μέχρι που η Γη κινήθηκε πολύ γρήγορα και τη χτύπησε στο κεφάλι με τον αγκώνα και την προσγείωσε ανώμαλα στο έδαφος.

-Τώρα θα σε αποτελειώσω! Της είπε τότε καθώς κατέβαινε κι ετοιμάστηκε για την τελική επίθεση.

«Δεν μπορεί...Αυτή επίθεση πρέπει να έχει μια αδυναμία...Πρέπει να τη βρω τώρα αλλιώς θα τελειώσουν όλα...!» Είπε στον εαυτό της η Sailor Moon καθώς προσπαθούσε να σκεφτεί τι θα μπορούσε να κάνει βλέποντας την αντίπαλό της να ετοιμάζεται.

-Πες αντίο! Της είπε τότε κι άφησε τις φλόγες να φύγουν. Εκεί βρέθηκε και το σημείο που ζητούσε η αρχηγός.

-Αυτό είναι! Φώναξε κι εξαφανίστηκε πριν η επίθεση την πετύχει. Τώρα ν Ange δεν ήταν σε θέση να αντιδράσει και η φωνή της Sailor Moon της έκοψε το αίμα:

-Υπέρ-Αιώνια Σφαίρα! Επίθεση!

Κι έτσι Αυτό ήταν το τέλος. Μη μπορώντας να αμυνθεί σε αυτήν την κίνηση η Γη, έπεσε κάτω αναίσθητη και φαινομενικά νικημένη, η μάχη φαινόταν να είχε τελειώσει.

Όχι όμως...Δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα...Η Sailor Earth δεν ήταν διατεθειμένη να παραδοθεί τόσο εύκολα. Όταν σηκώθηκε πάνω, τράβηξε το Ξίφος της Γης με σκοπό να δώσει κι άλλη μάχη, βλέποντάς το αυτό η Sailor Moon, τράβηξε και το δικό της ελπίζοντας πως τώρα θα τελείωνε μια και καλή:

-Ώστε το θέλεις έτσι λοιπόν ε; Ας γίνει. Μόλις καταστρέψω το σπαθί σου, ας ελπίσουμε ότι θα επιστρέψεις σε εμάς.

-Εμπρός λοιπόν δοκίμασε! Σε προκαλώ! Την πρότρεψε τότε η Γη και η ξιφομαχία θα άρχιζε σε λίγο...Πρώτη επιτέθηκε η Γη αλλά η αρχηγός απέφυγε...Ή έτσι νόμιζε:

-Νόμισες ότι ξέφυγες;! Ξανασκέψου το! Της είπε τότε η Sailor Earth και της κάρφωσε το σπαθί της στο πλευρό μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια των άλλων. Ευτυχώς όμως το τραύμα δεν ήταν πολύ σοβαρό γιατί κατάφερε την ύστατη στιγμή να αποτρέψει τα χειρότερα αλλά πονούσε πολύ και ήταν εμφανές ότι τώρα θα είχε μειονέκτημα:

-Όχι Sailor Moon! Προσπάθησε τότε ο Neo να μπει στο πεδίο της μάχης αλλά...:  
-Στάσου! Όχι Neo...Άφησέ το σε μένα...! Σου έδωσα μια υπόσχεση...Και θα κρατήσω το λόγο μου!

Εκείνος έδειχνε να καταλαβαίνει και αποσύρθηκε αλλά τον είχε κυριέψει η αγωνία τώρα για το τι θα επακολουθούσε...

Χωρίς να λογαριάζει τίποτα η Sailor Moon πήρε σειρά για επίθεση κατεβάζοντας το σπαθί της πάνω στην Earth η οποία πρόβαλε τη λεπίδα του δικού της όπλου και δέχτηκε εκείνη το χτύπημα του σπαθιού με τον Ασημένιο Κρύσταλλο να βγάζει σπίθες από την υπερπροσπάθεια, τελικά χωρίστηκαν και επιτέθηκαν ταυτόχρονα η μία στην άλλη με τη λεπίδα του Ασημένιου Κρυστάλλου και τη μεταλλική λεπίδα του σπαθιού της γης να συγκρούονται επανειλημμένα μέχρι που η μία επιχείρησε να χτυπήσει την άλλη χωρίς επιτυχία, όμως αυτό δε θα κρατούσε για πολύ, η αρχηγός των Πολεμιστριών Sailor θα έδινε τώρα το τέλος δανειζόμενη μία από τις κινήσεις του Neo. Για την ακρίβεια εμπότισε με ενέργεια το ξίφος της και το πέταξε προς τη Γη σημαδεύοντας το χέρι της, η κίνηση ήταν πετυχημένη και η Sailor Earth αφοπλίστηκε, αμέσως τότε πήδηξε μπροστά της και της κατάφερε ένα πολύ καλό χτύπημα με το σπαθί το οποίο όχι μόνο της αφαίρεσε μπόλικη ενέργεια αλλά τη σώριασε κάτω επιστρέφοντάς την στην ανθρώπινη μορφή της, όταν έγινε κι αυτό η Sailor Moon άφησε μια μικρή δόση ενέργειας να φύγει από το χέρι της και με αυτήν κατέστρεψε το Ξίφος της Γης...Το παιχνίδι είχε τελειώσει επιτέλους...

Μετά την επικράτησή της πλησίασε και στάθηκε πάνω από την αντίπαλό της η οποία είχε αρχίσει να συνέρχεται και της είπε καθώς και οι άλλοι πλησίαζαν:  
-Είσαι καλά τώρα;

-Τι μου συνέβη...;

-Δεν είσαι πια υπό τον έλεγχο κανενός...

-Τον έλεγχο ποιου; Δεν καταλαβαίνω...Γιατί είσαι μεταμορφωμένη...;

-Μόλις αναμετρηθήκαμε. Κάποιος σου έλεγχε το μυαλό και μόλις κατέστρεψα το σπαθί σου, τα μαγικά λύθηκαν...Πώς νιώθεις τώρα;

-Απίστευτο μου φαίνεται...Μια χαρά είμαι εγώ...Αλλά έχω ένα τεράστιο κενό...Δε θυμάμαι τίποτα...

-Κοίτα αυτό που κρατάς στο χέρι σου...Της είπε τότε η Sailor Moon χαμογελώντας.

-Τι είναι αυτό...;

-Είσαι μία από εμάς...Sailor Earth...Της απάτησε τότε και της έκλεισε το μάτι.

-Πλάκα κάνεις...! Είπε τότε η Ange στο ίδιο ύφος.

-Κι όμως...Της απάντησε τότε και την πήρε αγκαλιά. Η Ange τα είχε χάσει στο μεταξύ και ανταπέδωσε.

Τώρα ήταν σειρά του Neo να μιλήσει:

-Καλώς όρισες Sailor Earth.

-Καλώς...σας βρήκα...; Απάντησε εκείνη αμήχανα.

Όμως η κουβέντα τους διεκόπη από την ξαφνική εμφάνιση της Eris. Ήταν αποφασισμένη να πάρει την κατάσταση στα χέρια της γι αυτό εμφανίστηκε μπροστά τους μέσα από ένα λευκό φως λέγοντας:

-Απαίσιες Πολεμίστριες Sailor...! Θα το μετανιώσετε πικρά που βρεθήκατε μπροστά μου!

-Ποια είσαι;! Είπα σε έντονο ύφος η Sailor Moon.

-Είμαι η Θεά της διχόνοιας...Ονομάζομαι Eris.

-Ώστε εσύ κρυβόσουν πίσω από όλα αυτά... Παρατήρησε η αρχηγός της ομάδας.

-Είσαι πολύ έξυπνη για θνητή...Της απάντησε η Eris.

-Κι εσύ πολύ ηλίθια για Θεά! Της απάντησε τότε η Sailor Moon στο ίδιο ύφος.

-Πώς τολμάς;! Θα πεθάνεις γι αυτήν την αυθάδεια!

Τότε η Ange μπήκε στη μέση λέγοντας με αποφασιστικότητα:  
-Έτσι και τολμήσεις να αγγίξεις την Πριγκίπισσα θα έχεις να κάνεις μαζί μου!

Τα κορίτσια τα έχασαν αλλά ο Neo χαμογέλασε περιμένοντας κάτι τέτοιο. Όσο για τη Θεά, έγινε έξω φρενών:  
-Κανένας θνητός δε μου μιλάει έτσι! Θα σας καταστρέψω όλους τώρα αμέσως! Και πρώτη και καλύτερη εσένα! Δεν ξέρω πώς έσπασαν τα μάγια μου αλλά δε με ενδιαφέρει! Θα πεθάνετε όλοι!

-Θέλω να σε δω να προσπαθείς! Παραδέχομαι ότι έπιασε το κολπάκι σου στη αρχή αλλά ήταν πολύ λίγο για να νικήσεις τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor!

-ΑΡΚΕΤΑ! Φώναξε τότε η Eris κι ετοίμασε τη μεγαλύτερή της ενέργεια στοχεύοντας όλη την ομάδα με μία μόνο επίθεση. Όταν την άφησε να φύγει η βολή έσκασε μπροστά τους σηκώνοντας ένα σύννεφο καπνού...όταν όμως ο καπνός καθάρισε...:

-Αυτό ήταν όλο...; Ακούστηκε τότε μια φωνή μέσα από τον καπνό...κανείς δεν είχε πάθει το παραμικρό κι ο Neo μόλις είχε ενωθεί με το θεϊκό του θηρίο αλλάζοντας ταυτόχρονα μορφή...

-Neo...;! Είπε τότε η Ange κατάπληκτη.

-Υπόσχομαι ότι δε θα σε ξαναγγίξει...Της είπε τότε εκείνος καθώς τα φτερά του άνοιγαν. Μετά γύρισε προς την Έριδα και της είπε:  
-Τώρα εγώ θα είμαι ο αντίπαλός σου...Έχεις το κουράγιο να τα βάλεις μαζί μου; Κάντε πίσω κορίτσια...Αυτή η μάχη είναι δική μου...

-ΠΩΣ ΤΟΛΜΑΣ ΝΑ ΜΕ ΠΡΟΚΑΛΕΙΣ;!  
-Φοβάσαι έναν δυνατότερο θεϊκό πολεμιστή από σένα...;

-Εγώ;! Να φοβηθώ εσένα; Ας γελάσω!

-Γέλα για να σε κάνω κομμάτια! ΓΕΛΑ! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo κι επιτέθηκε με λύσα αλλά η Έριδα τον έπιασε από το κεφάλι και τον πέταξε σε μια σχισμή ανάμεσα στα βράχια για να βρεθεί στον πάτο στη συνέχεια κατέβηκε κι εκείνη για τη συνέχεια. Συγκεκριμένα άρχισε να τον σφυροκοπά με μεγάλες ριπές ρίχνοντάς τον κάτω αλλά αυτός σηκωνόταν για να δεχτεί ωστόσο ξανά μια βολή και να ξαναβρεθεί κάτω.

Το όλο σκηνικό παρακολουθούσε η Ange που ήταν ακόμα μεταμορφωμένη και είχε θεραπευτεί από τη μάχη της με τη Sailor Moon. Δεν μπορούσε όμως να υπομείνει το θέαμα αυτό και φώναξε:

-Σταμάτα! Τον πληγώνεις δεν το καταλαβαίνεις;!

Όμως η Eris δεν έδινε σημασία σε κάτι τέτοια και συνέχισε να τον σφυροκοπά κάθε φορά που σηκωνόταν όρθιος…Η τελευταία της βολή μάλιστα τον ξετίναξε πετώντας τον μέσα στην κόκκινη λίμνη.

Η τελευταία της πράξη διόγκωσε την οργή της Sailor Earth και τότε μέσα στην οργή της έσφιξε της γροθιές της λέγοντας με μίσος:

-Δε θα σε συγχωρήσω ποτέ γι αυτό! Εσύ φταις γι αυτό! ΘΑ ΠΛΗΡΩΣΕΙΣ ΜΕ ΑΚΟΥΣ;!

Και λέγοντας αυτά είχε ήδη αρχίσει η αντίστροφη μέτρηση…Ένας τρομερός σεισμός αναδόμησε το φλοιό της γης και αναστατώνοντας τα τέσσερα στοιχεία…Γη, αέρας, φωτιά και νερό βρίσκονταν σε πλήρη ανισορροπία με τέσσερις πλάκες να σηκώνονται από το έδαφος και να την καλύπτουν από πάνω ως κάτω κάνοντάς την μη ορατή από όλους. Στη συνέχεις το αναδυόμενο διάπυρο υλικό από τα έγκατα της γης, πετάχτηκε πάνω και σκέπασε τις πλάκες μαζί με το κόκκινο νερό της λίμνης. Τέλος το στοιχείο του αέρα ολοκλήρωσε τη μεταμόρφωση με έναν κυκλώνα να συντρίβει τις πλάκες και μέσα από αυτές να αποκαλύπτεται μια εντελώς καινούρια μορφή…Η Αιώνια Sailor Earth ήταν εδώ και τα πρώτα της λόγια ήταν τα εξής

-Το τέλος σου έφτασε…

-Πώς;! Δεν είναι δυνατόν! Δεν μπορεί να μεταμορφώθηκες τόσο γρήγορα! Αλλά δεν έχει σημασία! Δεν μπορείς να τα βάλεις μαζί μου!

-Αλήθεια…; Τώρα θα σου δείξω τι παθαίνεις όταν πληγώνεις τον καλύτερό μου φίλο

Τα κορίτσια τα είχαν χάσει με αυτήν την απροσδόκητη εξέλιξη…Δεν πίστευαν στα μάτια τους βλέποντας τη μεταμόρφωση να πραγματοποιείται σε τόσο σύντομο χρονικό διάστημα και τα σχόλια θαυμασμού έδιναν κι έπαιρναν…Φυσικά ούτε και ο Neo έμεινε ασυγκίνητηος από το γεγονός αυτό. Μπορεί να ήταν ακόμα μέσα στη λίμνη ανίκανος να κάνει το οτιδήποτε αρχικά αλλά μπορούσε να νιώσει την αλλαγή. Ωστόσο είχε ένα άλλο σχέδιο στο μυαλό του. Όταν τελικά συνήλθε άρχισε να συγκεντρώνει ενέργεια για μία και μοναδική επίθεση πάντα στη θεϊκή του μορφή. Όσο για την Earth ήταν έτοιμη να ξεπληρώσει το χρέος της.

-Σου προτείνω να παραδοθείς τώρα πριν να είναι πολύ αργά. Της είπε τότε η Eris.

-Σε γελάσανε…Θα σε αντιμετωπίσω…!

-Ενδιαφέρον…Φαίνεσαι αποφασισμένη να νικήσεις ή να πεθάνεις έτσι; Τότε θα το απολαύσω περισσότερο από όσο νόμιζα…

-Δοκίμασέ με! Της είπε τότε η Earth και χωρίς προειδοποίηση της επιτέθηκε για να αρχίσουν να ανταλλάσουν συνεχή χτυπήματα, σε κάποια φάση η Eris απογειώθηκε αλλά η Γη την ακολούθησε ανεβαίνοντας πιο πάνω και αναγκάζοντάς την να ανέβει κι εκείνη ακόμα πιο πάνω και τελικά να καταφέρνει η Ange ένα καλό χτύπημα στο στομάχι με τον αγκώνα και τη σύγκρουση να γενικεύεται με ακόμα πιο δυνατές ανταλλαγές γροθιών στον αέρα μέχρι που η θεά επιχείρησε να τη χτυπήσει με το γόνατο χωρίς επιτυχία μιας και η Earth πρόβαλε το δικό της και μπλόκαρε το χτύπημα έπειτα η μονομαχία συνεχίστηκε στον ίδιο δαιμονιώδη ρυθμό πάντα πολλά μέτρα πάνω από το έδαφος. Στην τελευταία της προσπάθεια η Earth της κατάφερε μια δυνατή γροθιά στο στήθος και την έκανε πίσω αλλά δεν ήτνα ικανοποιημένη με αυτό:

-ΕΛΑ ΠΙΣΩ! Της φώναξε καθώς την κυνήγησε για να συνεχίσει την επίθεσή της. Όμως αυτή τη φορά η αντίπαλός της έπιασε τα χέρια της κι έτσι οι δύο πολεμίστριες βρέθηκαν πολύ κοντά και πρόσωπο με πρόσωπο μέχρι που η Ange φόρτισε μια μπάλα φωτιάς στο ελεύθερο πια δεξί της χέρι και την άφησε πάνω στην αντίπαλό της. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, συνέχισε με μια δυνατή δεξιά γροθιά στο σαγόνι κάνοντάς την πολλά μέτρα πίσω.

Η αναμέτρηση συνεχίστηκε με την Earth να επιτίθεται μαζικά και την Eris να βρίσκεται σε θέση άμυνας αποκρούοντας κάθε χτύπημα, όχι όμως και την τελευταία κλωτσιά την οποία δέχτηκε στο σαγόνι και την απογείωσε κι άλλο στην ατμόσφαιρα. Όχι πάντως για πολύ καθώς επέστρεψε και θέλησε με μια δυνατή γροθιά να ανταποδώσει. Παρόλα αυτά δεν τα κατάφερε διότι η Ange έβαλε το αριστερό χέρι μπροστά και προσπάθησε όσο μπορούσε να μετριάσει την ισχύ του χτυπήματος, αλλά τώρα ήταν εκείνη σε θέση άμυνας κι εκτός αυτού η Eris κατέβαινε καθώς πραγματοποιούσε τις επιθέσεις της και αυτό είχε σαν αποτέλεσμα να την σώσει μέσα στα βράχια για να ακολουθήσει μια δυνατή έκρηξη από διαδοχικές βολές σκοτεινής ενέργειας.

Όλοι πίστεψαν ότι αυτό ήταν το τέλος. Τότε η Eris είπε ειρωνικά:

-Ποιος θα είναι ο επόμενος; Εκτός αν θέλετε να διαλέξω στην τύχη την επόμενη που θα σκοτώσω!

Τίποτα όμως από όλα αυτά ε θα γινόταν…Η Sailor Earth σηκώθηκε πάλι όρθια και μάλιστα σαν να μην είχε γίνει τίποτα προηγουμένως και ήταν έτοιμη για το δεύτερο γύρο. Τότε η θεά της είπε:

-Ομολογώ ότι εντυπωσιάστηκα…Νόμισα ότι σε είχα ξεφορτωθεί.

-Ως συνήθως κάνεις λάθος…Δε θα με ξεφορτωθείς τόσο εύκολα…Της απάντησε η Earth

Αυτά τα λόγια εκνεύρισαν τη Θεά των καβγάδων και δοκίμασε να της επιτεθεί εκείνη απροειδοποίητα αλλά η Ange πήδηξε ψηλά και πέταξε προς τα πάνω αποφεύγοντας αλλά η Eris την ακολούθησε και η μάχη άναψε και πάλι με γροθιές να πέφτουν και από τις δύο πλευρές Τότε η Γη αποφάσισε να αλλάξει τακτική κι άρχισε να εξαπολύει τις ενεργειακές τις μπάλες αναγκάζοντας την αντίπαλό της να κάνει συνεχή βήματα προς τα πίσω αλλά χωρίς να της γίνεται κάποια σοβαρή ζημιά μέχρι που συνέχισαν πάλι να χτυπιούνται σώμα με σώμα μέχρι που κουράστηκαν στον ίδιο ρυθμό και χώρισαν με μια μικρή παύση να ακλουθεί. Κατά τη διάρκεια αυτής της παύσης η Ange βρήκε την ευκαιρία να πει:

-Νομίζω ότι με υποτιμάς…Γι αυτό θα το μετανιώσεις…

-Εσύ θα το μετανιώσεις! Της είπε τότε η Eris κι όρμησε καταπάνω της αλλά η Earth είτε απλά παραμέριζε, είτε χρησιμοποιώντας τηλεμεταφορά κατάφερνε να αποφεύγει με ευκολία τις επιθέσεις. Τότε είπε:

-Καιρός να συ δείξω τη δύναμή μου!

Και αφήνοντας μια κραυγή φόρτισε τις αιώνιες δυνάμεις της στο φουλ με μια καφέ λάμψη να την καλύπτει. Και τότε οριζοντίωσε το σώμα της και με μια σαρωτική επίθεση κατά μέτωπο την πέτυχε στο πρόσωπο πετώντας την αρκετά μακριά για να συνεχίσει άλλες δύο φορές με το ίδιο κόλπο. Εν συνεχεία με ανάποδο ψαλίδι, την πέτυχε ξανά στο κεφάλι κι έπειτα προσγειώθηκε επιτέλους στο έδαφος περιμένοντας την επόμενη κίνηση η οποία δεν άργησε να γίνει. Η Eris ετοίμασε μια σκοτεινή σφαίρα σε μέγεθος μπάλας ποδοσφαίρου και μέσα σε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα την τριπλασίασε και την έριξε προς την αντίπαλό της. Τότε η Earth πήρε θέση, έσφιξε τις γροθιές κι όταν η μπάλα έφτασε σε απόσταση αναπνοής, χρησιμοποίησε το ίδιο κόλπο με τον Neo για να τη διώξει μακριά, χτυπώντας την δηλαδή με γροθιά, όχι με την παλάμη όπως εκείνος. Έπειτα ανταπόδωσε με μια δική της ενεργειακή σφαίρα που πέτυχε την Eris και της έκανε κάποια ζημιά.

Τότε εκείνη είπε:

-Εντυπωσιακό…Όμως όχι αρκετά καλό…

Και τότε χωρίς προειδοποίηση τη χτύπησε στο πρόσωπο αρχικά και μετά την κλώτσησε στο στομάχι για να τη σωριάσει κάτω, μετά πήδηξε ψηλά δοκιμάζοντας μια κίνηση όμοια με τον Εξαγνισμό του Neo με σκοπό να την αποτελειώσει. Ευτυχώς δε βρήκε το στόχο της γιατί η Earth παραμέρισε ενστικτωδώς και κατάφερε να ξεφύγει την ύστατη στιγμή, όμως τώρα η Eris είχε το πάνω χέρι γιατί ήταν πολύ πιο γρήγορη κι έτσι ακόμα κι αν η Earth απογειώθηκε στους ουρανούς, η αντίπαλός της την έφτασε πολύ γρήγορα και χτυπώντας την στον αυχένα και με τα δύο χέρια την προσγείωσε στο έδαφος από αρκετά μεγάλο ύψος.

Αυτή η επίθεση εξασθένησε κάπως την Earth αλλά δεν της πτόησε το ηθικό. Χρησιμοποιώντας ξανά τη θεραπευτική της δύναμη, επανήλθε και σηκώθηκε όρθια καθώς η Eris άγγιζε κι αυτή το έδαφος.

-Φαίνεται ότι οι όροι μόλις αντιστράφηκαν. Είσαι έτοιμη να πεθάνεις Sailor Earth;!

-Μπορεί. Όμως το αποτέλεσμα θα είναι το ίδιο.

-θαυμάζω το κουράγιο σου αλλά ξέρεις πολύ καλά πως δεν μπορείς να νικήσεις μια Θεά.

-Θα το ρισκάρω! ΝΙΩΣΕ ΤΩΡΑ ΤΗΝ ΟΡΓΗ ΜΟΥ! Της φώναξε κι άρχισε να συγκεντρώνει ξανά τη δύναμή της για μια επίθεση η οποία ήταν πετυχημένη μιας και ανάγκασε την Eris να πετάξει για να ξεφύγει αλλά η Earth την ακολούθησε για να εξαφανιστεί προς στιγμήν και δευτερόλεπτα μετά να εμφανιστεί πάλι από πίσω της και να την κάνει να δοκιμάσει ότι της έκανε προηγουμένως με ένα ασύλληπτο χτύπημα στον αυχένα με τα δύο χέρια και να την κάνει να πέσει εκείνη από μεγάλο ύψος στο έδαφος και πέτρες να την σκεπάζουν. Για να σιγουρευτεί μάλιστα ότι θα τα κατάφερνε, εκτόξευσε διαδοχικές ριπές από την ενέργειά της καθώς και από φλόγες προς το μέρος όπου είδε την Eris να πέφτει. Το έκανε για μερικά λεπτά ελπίζοντας ότι έτσι θα κατάφερνε να την αποτελειώσει. Ωστόσο δυστυχώς όλη αυτή η προσπάθεια αποδείχτηκε μάταιη μιας και η Eris ήταν ακόμα ζωντανή και σχεδόν αλώβητη από αυτό το μπαράζ:

-Οι αδύναμες επιθέσεις σου δεν είναι τίποτα! Κατάλαβέ το δεν μπορείς να με νικήσεις!

-ΠΑΡΑΚΟΛΟΥΘΗΣΕ ΜΕ! Της είπε τότε η Ange σε έντονο ύφος

-Θα σε παρακολουθήσω να πεθαίνεις! Γιατί τώρα θα σε αποτελειώσω! Της είπε κι αυτή στο ίδιο ύφος κι αφήνοντας μια κραυγή ενεργοποίησε τη θεϊκή της υπόσταση στο μέγιστο με σκοπό να τελειώσει αυτήν την αναμέτρηση. Χωρίς να χάσει χρόνο την πλησίασε και με μια μικρή σχετικά σφαίρα την ξετίναξε σε απόσταση πολλών μέτρων και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό την κλώτσησε δυνατά στην πλάτη για να την ρίξει βίαια κάτω.. Δε σταμάτησε όμως εκεί. Με μικρές συνεχείς ριπές την εξασθενούσε όλο και περισσότερο μέχρι που βαρέθηκε και τν άφησε να πέσει κάτω. Τότε στάθηκε από πάνω της και της είπε κρατώντας μια από τις βολές της:

-Πέθανε…

Κι ετοιμάστηκε να την αφήσει από το χέρι της…Αυτό θα ήτνα το τέλος…;

-Πρέπει να τη βοηθήσουμε! Είπαν τότε και οι άλλες πολεμίστριες οι οποίες άλλαξαν μορφή με τον Άρη, τον Ερμή και την Αφροδίτη να ενώνουν τις επιθέσεις τους εναντίον της Θεάς αλλά ούτε που την γρατζούνησαν.

-Χαθείτε από μπροστά μου παράσιτα! Τους είπε και η βολή τις ξετίναξε και τις τρεις πετώντας τι αρκετά μέτρα μακριά.

Την ίδια στιγμή, καθώς η αναμέτρηση εξελισσόταν, ο Neo βρισκόταν ακόμα μέσα στη λίμνη. Αλλά τώρα ήταν σχεδόν έτοιμος. Όλο αυτό το διάστημα βρήκε το χρόνο που χρειαζόταν για να συγκεντρώσει την ενέργεια που ήθελε για την τελική του επίθεση…:  
«Θεοί της Αιγύπτου...Παρακαλώ...Δώστε μου...τη δύναμή σας...Σας χρειάζομαι...πραγματικά αυτή τη φορά...» Έλεγε καθώς προσπαθούσε να επανακάμψει επικαλούμενος τους τρεις Αιγύπτιους Θεούς-Τέρατα να τον βοηθήσουν για μία ακόμα φορά.

Η επίκλησή του έπιασε τόπο και οι Θεοί θα βοηθούσαν τον αρχαίο Φαραώ, αυτός άπλωσε τα χέρια του και σταδιακά άρχισε να μαζεύει θεϊκή δύναμη προερχόμενη από τους πιστούς υπηρέτες του, ήθελε όμως κι άλλο χρόνο ώστε η μπάλα που θα σχηματιζόταν να είχε αρκετή ισχύ ώστε να νικήσει την Έριδα μια για πάντα...

Τελικά ο Θεϊκός Neo βγήκε μέσα από τη λίμνη αιωρούμενος στον αέρα και η σφαίρα του είχε αρχίσει να παίρνει σχήμα και να μεγαλώνει σε μέγεθος κάνοντας την Eris να κοιτάξει προς τα εκεί

-Θεοί τις Αιγύπτου...Δώστε μου τη δύναμή σας...Σας ικετεύω! Φώναξε τότε καθώς η σφαίρα όλο και μεγάλωνε.

Την ίδια στιγμή μια ροζ μπάλα χτυπούσε την Έριδα. Ήταν η Sailor Moon που της είπε:  
-Δε θα πειράξεις τον φαραώ! Το ακούς;!

Κι έκανε αμέσως επίθεση αλλά μάταια, η Θεά την έπιασε από τους ώμους και μετά τη χτύπησε στη μέση με το γόνατο προξενώντας της αφόρητο πόνο. Αυτή η καθυστέρηση από την άλλη έδινε στον Neo το χρόνο που χρειαζόταν...Από την άλλη το βασανιστήριο της Sailor Moon διακόπηκε όταν η αδερφή της εκτόξευσε τη δική της δύναμη εναντίον της Έριδας λέγοντας ταυτόχρονα:  
-Αυτό ήταν από μένα! Δεν είσαι ευπρόσδεκτη εδώ! Σε αυτή τη λίμνη θα τελειώσεις!

Και της επιτέθηκε τραβώντας το σπαθί της αλλά ούτε κι αυτή κατάφερε τίποτα γιατί η Θεά την απώθησε εύκολα αφού την αφόπλισε πρώτα, αλλά τώρα ο Neo ήταν σχεδόν έτοιμος, η σφαίρα του πλησίαζε το μέγεθος του ήλιου...

-Αυτό δεν είναι τίποτα Neo! Τώρα θα πεθάνεις! Του φώναξε στη συνέχεια κι ετοίμασε κι αυτή μια πολύ μεγάλη μπάλα όμως αυτό που δεν πρόσεξε ήταν η Sailor Jupiter που την έπιασε και τη σήκωσε ψηλά εμποδίζοντάς την να πετύχει το σκοπό της αλλά μετά είχε κι αυτή την ίδια τύχη καθώς βρέθηκε κάτω. Μικρή σημασία είχε όμως καθώς ο Neo ήταν τώρα έτοιμος για να δώσει το τελικό χτύπημα έχοντας ανακτήσει πλήρως τις δυνάμεις του.

Αφήνοντας μια δυνατή κραυγή ελευθέρωσε την ενέργειά του εναντίον της αντιπάλου του συντρίβοντας τη γύρω περιοχή κι αφήνοντας μόνο μια μικρή στήλη βράχων στην οποία στεκόταν αυτή.

-Τι κάνεις...; Είπε τότε τρομοκρατημένη καθώς αντίκριζε τη σφαίρα να την πλησιάζει απειλητικά και τις κραυγές του Neo να της παίρνουν τα αυτιά. Τότε ο Neo πλησίασε κοντά της και μετά από δύο ανεπιτυχείς προσπάθειές της να τον χτυπήσει, έσφιξε τη γροθιά του και την πέρασε μέσα από το σώμα της Θεάς για να την αφήσει να παρασυρθεί μέσα στη σφαίρα του και να καταστραφεί μια για πάντα...

Όταν τελείωσαν όλα, ο ήρωας μας είχε εξαντληθεί αλλά το αποτέλεσμα ήταν αυτό που ήθελε. Αμέσως ήρθαν σε εκείνον να τον βοηθήσου.

-Ήσουν απίθανος. Ποτέ δεν φανταζόμουν ότι θα είσαι τόσο δυνατός...Ήσουν πιο λαμπερός κι από τον ήλιο...Για μια στιγμή νόμισα ότι το σώμα σου δε θα άντεχε. Του είπε τότε η Ange μέσα στην έκστασή της.

-Αυτό κι εγώ το πίστεψα για λίγο...Απάντησε τότε εκείνος αλλά ήταν αδύνατον να κουνηθεί εκείνη τη στιγμή γι αυτό η γυναίκα του τον πήρε στην πλάτη της κι όλοι μαζί έφυγαν από εκεί πέρα.

Μια εβδομάδα μετά όλα είχαν ξεχαστεί κιόλας. Το μόνο που έμεινε ήταν η προσθήκη ακόμα μίας Πολεμίστριας Sailor ομάδα και η ακόμα μεγαλύτερη δύναμη που προστέθηκε σε αυτήν. Τα κορίτσια αγκάλιασαν αμέσως το νέο μέλος της ομάδας και της είπαν όλα είχαν συμβεί να τα ξεχάσει. Εκείνη προσπάθησε αλλά ήταν λίγο δύσκολο, νιώθοντας ακόμα ένα βάρος μέσα της, αποφάσισε να επισκεφθεί τον Neo για να μιλήσουν.

Όταν το έκανε ο Neo ήταν μόνος του στο σπίτι μιας και η Mako είχε πάει βόλτα με τα παιδιά, έτσι βρήκε την κατάλληλη ευκαιρία να χτυπήσει την πόρτα του. Ακούγοντας εκείνος πήγε να ανοίξει:

-Καλώς το μου. Της είπε χαρούμενος όταν την είδε.

-Γεια σου Neo. Μήπως ενοχλώ; Τον ρώτησε.

-Όχι μάτια μου, μόνος είμαι.

-Θα ήθελα να μιλήσουμε...

-Βέβαια. Έλα μέσα κάθισε όπου θέλεις.

-Ευχαριστώ. Του απάντησε τότε εκείνη και κάθισαν στον καναπέ.

-Λοιπόν σε ακούω. Ξεκίνησε την κουβέντα ο Neo αν κι έβλεπε ότι η φίλη του αισαθόταν μια αμηχανία μιας κα είχε ακόμα τύψεις.

-Ξέρεις...Άκουσα ότι ήσουν στο νοσοκομείο...

-Ναι ήμουν...

-Είσαι καλά τώρα...;

-...Ναι...

-Σίγουρα...;

-Ναι μάτια μου.

Θέλοντας τότε να εξωτερικεύσει αυτό που ένιωθε μέσα της και μη έχοντας ηρεμήσει για ότι είχε «κάνει» θέλησε να μπει στο θέμα αλλά η συναισθηματική φόρτιση ήταν έντονη και την έκανε να δακρύσει. Τελικά κατάφερε να του πει:

-Συγγνώμη...

Εκείνος την πήρε αγκαλιά και της είπε:

-Δε φταις εσύ μάτια μου...Από την αρχή δεν έφταιγες εσύ...

-Ναι όμως...Εξαιτίας μου το έπειθες...Μακάρι να μη είχα έρθει ποτέ...Ελπίζω κάποτε να με συγχωρήσεις για ότι σου έκανα. Του είπε έχοντας βουρκώσει κάπως...

-Δε μου κόλλησες εσύ τον ιό.

-Ναι αλά εγώ σε πήγα εκεί...

-Ξέχασέ τα αυτά αγάπη μου...Τώρα είσαι μία από εμάς κι αυτό είναι που μετράει...

Εκείνη δεν του απάντησε και τον έσφιξε όσο περισσότερο μπορούσε. Σε κάποια φάση ο Neo τής είπε βλέποντας ότι είχε φέρει και την κιθάρα της μαζί.

-Μάτια μου μπορώ να σε ρωτήσω κάτι;

-Ναι;

-Βλέπω ότι έφερες και την κιθάρα μαζί σου.

-Α ναι παραλίγο να το ξεχάσω. Του είπε τότε εκείνη χαμογελώντας.

-Τι μου ετοιμάζεις;

-Να...μετά από όσα έγιναν σου ετοίμασα ένα δωράκι...Για να επανορθώσω...

-Να το ακούσουμε λοιπόν.

-Δεν είναι τίποτα σπουδαίο, απλά έτσι νιώθω. Ελπίζω μόνο να σου αρέσει.

Αμέσως λοιπόν ο Neo την έβαλε να καθίσει κάπου καλά κι εκείνη ξεκίνησε να παίζει και να τραγουδάει.

**Whenever we saw each other all we did was fight.****  
****But those were also wonderful memories.**

**You taught me so much; I'm not scared anymore.****  
****No matter how difficult I can grab hold of happiness, so…**

**I'll go by myself, even if it looks painful,****  
****I'll always carry on the dream I had with you.****  
****Being with you was so wonderful; There was no one else.****  
****But when I woke up in the morning, you weren't there.**

**I felt that we could play forever.****  
****But I know that's just what I believed.****  
****I don't regret being born any longer.****  
****Like the feeling after a festival, it's sad but let's move on little by little.**

**I'll go anywhere, you know that.****  
****I'll show you that I can grant your dream of happiness.****  
****Even if I'm separated from you, no matter how far,****  
****I'll be born with the new morning.**

**I'll go by myself, even if I want to die,****  
****I can hear your voice; I mustn't die.****  
****Even if it looks painful, even if I'm crying in sadness,****  
****Deep in my heart I feel your warmth.**

**Time changed as it ebbed and flowed.****  
****I can't remember what happened anymore but,****  
****If I try and close my eyes I can hear someone's laughter.****  
****Somehow that's now my most precious treasure.**

Όταν τελείωσε, σηκώθηκε και τον ρώτησε:  
-Σου άρεσε;

-Πολύ ωραίο μάτια μου. Της απάντησε τότε εκείνος παίρνοντάς την ξανά στην αγκαλιά του και φιλώντας την τρυφερά στα μάγουλα. Μερικά λεπτά αργότερα την άφησε από τα χέρια του και με έναν περίεργα πετυχημένο συγχρονισμό χτύπησε το κουδούνι:  
-Η Kurai θα είναι. Είπε τότε αυτός.

-Έχετε ραντεβού; Ρώτησε τότε η Ange γεμάτη περιέργεια.

-Όχι δεν έχουμε ραντεβού μάτια μου. Έχουμε ετοιμάσει κάτι για σένα. Πες ότι είναι το ευχαριστώ από μένα που με βοήθησες να νικήσω.

-Μα δεν έπρεπε να μπείτε σε κόπο για χάρη μου…Του είπε τότε εκείνη με κάποια συστολή

-Πρέπει. Εγώ δεν ξεχνάω ποτέ αυτούς που με βοηθάνε. Είπε τότε ο Neo και πήγε να ανοίξει.

-Χαίρετε. Είσαι έτοιμος; Τον ρώτησε τότε η Kurai όταν άνοιξε η πόρτα.

-Φυσικά. Απάντησε εκείνος κι αφού πήρε το δίσκο μονομαχίας έκανε νόημα στην κολλητή του να τον ακολουθήσει. Εκείνη το έκανε μη μπορώντας να καταλάβει τι της ετοίμαζαν.

Μετά από λίγο έφτασαν έξω από το ναό όπου περίμεναν και οι άλλες. Τότε ο Neo είπε στην Ange:

-Ελπίζω να έφερες μαζί τη βιντεοκάμερά σου. Αυτό που θα σου δείξουμε πρέπει να το βιντεοσκοπήσεις.

-Μα τι ετοιμάζετε; Τον ρώτησε τότε εκείνη.

-Σε ανταπόδοση που με βοήθησες, εγώ και η Kurai θα μονομαχήσουμε για σένα αυτή τη στιγμή.

-Είναι μεγάλη μου τιμή…Απάντησε τότε εκείνη και η μονομαχία ήταν έτοιμη να αρχίσει. Η πρώτη κίνηση ήταν για την Kurai:

-Τραβάω πρώτη! Θα παίξω ένα τέρας σε θέση άμυνας. Αυτό είναι όλο!

-Σειρά μου τότε! Πρώτα θα ρίξω μια κάρτα ανάποδα. Και μετά θα καλέσω την Sailor Venus (1700) σε θέση επίθεσης!

Στη θέα του τέρατος η Ange τα έχασε. Δεν πίστευε ότι έβλεπε αλλά ήτνα πέρα για πέρα αληθινό. Τότε ο Neo διέταξε:

-Κατάστρεψε αυτό το τέρας! Επίθεση με Ημισέληνο!

Το ανάποδο τέρας καταστράφηκε αλλά τον περίμενε μια μεγάλη έκπληξη:

-Όχι! Το Άρμα Cyber! (900/900)

-Ακριβώς Neo. Το Άρμα Cyber καταστρέφει όλα τα τέρατα στην αρένα, μετά τραβάμε 5 κάρτες ο καθένας και καλούμε κάθε τέρας που βρήκαμε. Εγώ βάζω 2 ανάποδα.

-Κι εγώ βάζω 4 τέρατα όλα σε επίθεση.

Τα 4 τέρατα που έβαλε ο Neo ήταν ο Χρυσός Δράκος (900) ο Αργυρός Δράκος (800) ο Χάλκινος Δράκος (600) ο Δράκος Φοίνικας (1300) και ο Δράκος Κυνηγός (1700) Το πέμπτο τέρας το έβαλε ανάποδα σε άμυνα κι έτσι δεν αποκαλύφθηκε. Παρόλα αυτά η Kurai δεν έδειχνε να ανησυχεί καθόλου. Ήταν η κίνησή της άλλωστε:

-Μπορεί να σου έδωσα πλεονέκτημα αλλά κοίτα αυτό. Θα θυσιάσω τα τέρατά μου για να καλέσω τον Άσπρο Δράκο με τα Μπλε Μάτια (3000) Όμως δε θα σου επιτεθώ θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου αφού ρίξω δύο κάρτες από το χέρι μου ώστε να έχω έξι.

-Πολύ έξυπνο. Σε ανησυχεί η ανάποδη κάρτα μου ε; Όμως αυτό θα σου κοστίσει. Θα θυσιάσω το Χάλκινο Δράκο για να καλέσω το Φονιά Δράκων σε άμυνα! (2100) Όταν τον περάσω σε επίθεση μπορώ να καταστρέψω το δράκο σου χάρη στην ειδική ικανότητα του νέου μου τέρατος.

-Είναι πολύ καλό σχέδιο αλλά δεν θα πετύχει. Πρώτα θα ρίξω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και μετά θα αχρηστέψω το τέρας σου με αυτό! Καλώ τον Άρχοντα των Δράκων (1200) σε θέση επίθεσης!

-Ωχ όχι! Τώρα η ειδική ικανότητα του Φονιά των Δράκων εξουδετερώνεται! Όσο ο Άρχοντας των Δράκων μένει στην αρένα, όλοι οι δράκοι δεν επηρεάζονται από μαγικές κάρτες, παγίδες κα ειδικές ικανότητες.

-Τουλάχιστον μπορώ να προστατευτώ. Γυρίζω τα τέρατά μου σε θέση άμυνας.

-Πολύ καλά. Σειρά μου λοιπόν. Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Φλογέρα Καλέσματος Δράκων. Τώρα μπορώ να καλέσω δύο δράκους από το χέρι μου. Και μαντεύεις ποιους δράκους διαλέγω ε; Ακόμα δύο Άσπρους Δράκους! Και δεν είναι μόνο αυτό! Τώρα θα ενεργοποιήσω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου! Τον Πολυμερισμό! Τώρα δράκοι μου ενωθείτε στον Απόλυτο Δράκο με τα Μπλε Μάτια! (4500) Τελείωσε Neo! Τώρα δράκε μου! Επίθεση Νετρονίων! Κατάστρεψε τον Αργυρό Δράκο!

Η επίθεση έφυγε και στόχευε τον Αργυρό δράκο αλλά ο Neo δεν είχε πει ακόμα την τελευταία του λέξη:

-Ξέχασες την ανάποδη κάρτα μου;! Εμπρός Ακύρωση Επίθεσης! Τώρα όχι μόνο η επίθεσή σου σταματάει αλλά το ίδιο και η Φάση Μάχης σου!

-Δεν πειράζει. Στον επόμενο γύρο θα κερδίσω.

-Φοβάμαι Kurai ότι δε θα υπάρξει άλλος γύρος. Θα σου δείξω τι εννοώ τώρα! Είπε τότε ο Neo και τράβηξε. Και η κάρτα του ήταν ένας Αιγύπτιος Θεός. Τότε είπε στην Ange:

-Φύλαξε κάθε στιγμή μάτια μου. Αυτό που θα σου δείξω τώρα θα μείνει χαραγμένο στη μνήμη σου. Τώρα θα θυσιάσω τρία τέρατά μου για να καλέσω αυτό! ΠΑΡΟΥΣΙΑΣΟΥ ΤΩΡΑ! ΓΙΓΑΝΤΑ ΣΤΡΑΤΙΩΤΗ OBELISK! (4000)

Με την τοποθέτηση της κάρτας στην υποδοχή, ο δίσκος ηλεκτρίστηκε από κεραυνούς και η αρένα σκεπάστηκε ολόκληρη από ένα εκτυφλωτικό γαλάζιο φως. Μέσα από αυτό το φως αναδύθηκε ο Αιγύπτιος Θεός του Neo με τη σκιά του να πέφτει απειλητική πάνω στον Απόλυτο Δράκο. Τότε η Kurai είπε:

-Δεν μπορεί! Κάλεσες έναν Αιγύπτιο Θεό! Δεν είναι δυνατό να νικήσω τώρα…!

-Και τώρα είναι καιρός να δείξεις τη δύναμή σου! Σου προσφέρω τα δύο τέρατα που μου έμειναν! Απορρόφησε τη δύναμή τους για να αυξήσεις τη δική σου!

Τότε ο Obelisk άρπαξε τα τέρατα στα δυνατά του μπράτσα και τα έλιωσε απορροφώντας την ενέργειά τους κι αυξάνοντας τη δύναμή του στα πλαίσια του απείρου. Τώρα τίποτα δεν μπορούσε να τον σταματήσει:

-Και τώρα Γίγαντα Στρατιώτη Obelisk, επίθεση τώρα! Δείξε στον Απόλυτο Δράκο με τα Μπλε Μάτια τη φοβερή συ δύναμη! ΓΡΟΘΙΑ ΤΗΣ ΟΡΓΗΣ!

Η επίθεση εκτελέστηκε και ο δράκος της Kurai δεν είχε ελπίδα εναντίον της. Έγινε κομμάτια με ένα και μόνο χτύπημα και η μονομαχία τελείωσε. Ο Neo νίκησε αλλά δεν ήταν αυτό το ζητούμενο, η Ange είχε βιντεοσκοπήσει τη μονομαχία και φάνηκε να το διασκεδάζει. Όταν τελείωσαν όλα, ο Neo πλησίασε την Kurai και της έσφιξε το χέρι, έπειτα ήρθαν και τα άλλα κορίτσια που παρακολουθούσαν και η παρέα συμπληρώθηκε με τον ήρωά μας να ξαναπαίρνει στην αγκαλιά του τη κολλητή του.

Από τότε οι δύο φίλοι ήρθαν πιο κοντά ο ένας στον άλλο. Αυτή η περιπέτεια τους ένωσε περισσότερο από κάθε άλλη φορά ειδικά μετά από τόσα χρόνια που είχαν να ειδωθούν. Έκτοτε όχι μόνο ανέλαβε το δύσκολο έργο της εκπαίδευσης της καλύτερής του φίλης αλλά η σχέση τους πέρασε σε άλλο επίπεδο. Τώρα πια ήταν σαν να έχει μια μικρότερη αδερφή την οποία πρόσεχε όσο τίποτε άλλο στον κόσμο με αποτέλεσμα να προστεθεί ακόμα μια γυναίκα της ζωής στο σε αυτήν που είχε ήδη και μοιραζόταν τα πάντα μαζί της. Τώρα πια τα μέλη της ομάδας ήταν 8 και τίποτα δεν μπορούσε να τους σταματήσει. Όλοι ενωμένοι σαν μια γροθιά κάτω από τον κοινό όρκο...Ένας για όλους και όλοι για έναν...


End file.
